


Identity

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: 西幻AUChris x Piers【R18有】英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **沒有最ooc，只有更ooc  
> **  
>  坑品不好，隨緣更新

Piers睜開眼，觸摸身下順滑的絲綢床單，放空望着床頂肯定同樣昂貴柔軟的布料，心中仍感到不太踏實。

早幾天他乘搭的魔動飛船遇上風元素暴動而在半空解體墜落，他情急之下只能跳船逃生，用盡所有道具才堪堪「降落」在某片茂密的森林裏。然後被這座古堡的主人撿了回來治療，作為回報成為他的暫時隨從，時限為40年。

40年，不長的時間，剛好他的成年歷練會在50年後結束。到時候他就要回到故鄉，接受評測，在歷代首領和英雄的碑銘前立誓，真正地成為一個勇敢堅毅、守道義而有承擔的成年狼人。

Piers搖搖頭快速起床梳洗，來到印象中的大廳，長長的餐桌擺放了兩人份量的早餐，而主席上有一個人，不對，是血族已經坐着等他。

那是一個完全不像血族的吸血鬼，魁梧的身材，小麥的膚色，暖棕帶着點湛藍的雙眸，唯一一點和血族相似的就是臉上分外嚴肅冷漠的表情。

「Good morning, sir.」

在得到血族的允許下，Piers坐下來開始享用他的早餐。

沒有繁複的餐桌禮儀令他鬆了口氣。

「從今天起，你要稱呼我為『Captain』。」

「Umm…」Piers忽然覺得口中鬆軟的麵包開始有點難以下咽。

在狼人的世界裏，只有曾作出重大貢獻的首領或是偉人才能被稱為「Captain」，這個稱呼對於他們來說是至高無上的存在。

「我知道你們狼人的規距，但我要提醒你一點，」血族銳利的目光似乎看穿了他的想法：「這裏是我的地方。」

Piers心頭一顫收起那些多餘的念頭，乖巧地回答：「明白，Captain。」

「上午鍛鍊，午餐之後跟我到鎮上走一趟，你需要熟習管理和稅收方面的東西，晚上我要『用餐』。」

「知道了。」

血族用餐巾印走嘴角的食物碎屑，指尖微動，餐盤就自動飄到洗碗碟機中，然後離開了大廳。

Piers也加快進食的速度，收拾自己的碗碟，開啟預先設定好陣法的洗碗機，到庭院按照吸血鬼安排給他的指示訓練。

狼人的身體堪稱鐵壁，能夠防禦大部分的物理攻擊，同時元素親和力極低，使用最基本的低階魔法已經是極限。吸血鬼則相反，防禦不高但恢復能力很強，暗元素是他們最好的伙伴，有不少暗系大法師都是出自血族。

其實吸血鬼和狼人的關係沒有外界小說中描述的那麼差，畢竟傳聞兩族的祖先是一對兄弟，甚至有過狼人和吸血鬼結合的先例。當兩族見到對方的孩子流浪在外，通常都會送回最近的部族，或是留在身邊教導一番，而他明顯屬於後者。

血族在到鎮上巡視時都會換上一襲能把全身絕大部分都遮蓋住的黑色斗篷，將所有探究的視線都阻隔在外，沒有人有資格能夠窺視領主的容貌。

鎮上的居民遠比Piers想像中要熱情，他們都為血族的到來而驚喜，才走在市集上一段小路，他的雙手已經捧滿了小販們送贈的禮物。走在前頭的吸血鬼拋給他一隻儲物戒指，讓他將禮物放進去，不至於那麼狼狽。

「大人，這個是送給你的！」軟糯的童音止住了他們的腳步。

一個有着金黃卷髮的人類小女孩滿臉通紅，在父母的鼓勵下小跑到血族面前，遞出一雙縫線密集卻有些歪斜的護腕，忐忑地低下頭小聲說：「這是我親手做的……」

血族蹲了下來，取過女孩手上的護腕收好，輕揉她的髮頂：「我很喜歡，謝謝。」

小女孩亮晶晶的綠瞳盛載着笑意，羞澀地跑回雙親的背後，斗篷的兜帽下傳出低沉的笑聲，一抹溫和的微笑在片刻浮現。

Piers若有所思地看着前面寬闊的背影，也許這位神秘的領主不會太難相處，但晚上的「用餐」又令他有一點洩氣。

「挺直腰背。」腦海中突然響起吸血鬼沉穩的聲線，Piers立即挺胸收腹，作為一位領主的隨從，他需要時刻保持氣勢和儀態，才不會失禮於眾人前。

而他也的確做到了。

Piers穿着寬鬆的睡衣跟着引領他而逐盞亮起的壁燈走往血族的睡房，這座三層高的古堡以藍灰色作主調，簡約低調的設計加上多種用魔法推動的機器，令人無法想像這是一個吸血鬼的居所。

「Captain，我到了。」

「Come in.」

深棕短髮的吸血鬼已經慵懶地挨在長椅上，血色的雙眸緊鎖着進門的狼人，拍拍身邊留出來的一點空位，示意他坐過來。

Piers邁出生硬的步伐來到吸血鬼的身旁坐下，微微側過頭，讓大片的頸部肌膚暴露出來。吸血鬼輕輕托起他的下顎，湊近狼人的頸項，細嗅皮膚之下正在奔騰的血液。

「在害怕？」

「有點。」已經不是有點的程度了，他連狼化的耳朵尾巴都藏不住，毛髮因緊張而炸開。

「放鬆。」

吸血鬼低沉的嗓音彷彿帶有蠱惑的魔力，僵硬的身體漸漸放鬆下來，卻在下一秒重新繃緊，尖銳的獠牙刺入血肉之中，為主人奉上醇香甘甜的鮮血。

青年略帶稚嫩的喘息在房間中迴響，偶爾夾雜幾聲極力忍耐卻不慎漏出的低吟，身體溶化成一汪春水流淌在微涼的臂彎之中，蓬鬆的尾巴不自覺地纏上血族環在腰間的手腕。

酥麻的快感自頸項擴散到全身，一點一滴將理性腐蝕，Piers用殘存的理智用手捂緊嘴唇，不讓那羞恥的呻吟洩出分毫。

「好了。」

血族變得有些沙啞、更富磁性的聲線在此刻如同天籟之音，將眼角泛紅、蜷縮成一團的可憐狼人從快感的汪洋中解救出來。

「Captain，很抱歉，我可能暫時沒法起來。」

不單是因為失血的眩暈，更重要的是他不受控地起反應了。

「沒關係，對於未成年來說也許太過刺激。」

吸血鬼似乎看出了隨從的窘迫，調整一下姿勢讓他靠得更舒服一點。他伸手拭去狼人眼角滲出的生理性淚水，卻不料被對方側頭避開。

頭頂傳來一聲嘖笑。

「這是被動魔法，不能控制。還有，我對小朋友沒興趣。」

Piers感覺到臉上的熾熱更甚，只好緊挨着身旁泛着涼意的身軀，好讓熱度盡快消退。他細聽着血族的心跳聲分散自己的注意力，卻發現每一下心跳的間歇都有摩打轉動的細微聲響，這不是任何一種正常生物可以發出的心跳聲。

Piers暗暗將疑惑收起，這不是他可以踏足的領域，他不能越距去窺探上位者的隱私。

「後天我要出一趟遠門，你按照我給的行程工作就可以了。」

「明白，Captain。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 純粹自爽產物  
> 會挑自己喜歡的認真寫  
> 其他寫得讀起來得通順就算了
> 
> 我喜歡西幻♡


	2. Chapter 2

每當血族出遠門回來，身上總是帶着濃郁的血腥味，而且禁止Piers的接近，獨自到地牢生活上兩三天才會回到地面。

Piers也沒有追問，只是默然記下和分辨血族身上的血味是來自哪一個種族，即使非常輕微，但人族的血液幾乎每次都會出現。

直到某次他聞到一種獨特的味道，那似乎是來自吸血鬼自身的血液。

「Stay away.」

昔日眼中柔和的湛藍消失不見，從屍山血海浸泡出的腥紅警告着狼人的靠近，漆黑的長袍上散發出不祥的鐵銹氣味。

「I just want to help.」

忠誠的隨從想要上前攙扶，脆弱的咽喉卻被指關緊鎖，柔軟的純綿上衣在瞬間碎裂成破布，如同毒蛇冰冷濕滑的觸感從肩頭遊走，最後停在往常鮮血湧出的頸側。

血族驀然推開正在顫抖的獵物到不遠的沙發上，合上眼簾將一切隔絕，一句嚴厲摻雜了無奈的斥責在他的身影消失在通往地下室的樓梯前響起。

「I told you to stay away. 」

某天古堡迎來了兩位Piers從未見過的客人，一個是把金髮束成馬尾的貌美女性，另一個則是有着蓬鬆黑髮，留着短鬍鬚看起來有些邋遢的男性。

「Chris不在？」金髮女性率先開口。

「如果你說的是Captain，他暫時出門了。請問你們是？」

「Oh，忘記介紹了，我是Jill Valentine，半龍；他是Carlos Oliveira，獸人。」被稱為Carlos的男性獸人向他點點頭。

「請問有甚麼想要告訴Captain？不介意的話，可以由我代為轉達。」Piers現在才注意到Jill的瞳孔是銳利的豎瞳，面龐上有着在陽光折射下才出現的金色鱗片，而Carlos的獸耳則藏在那堆黝黑的曲髮中。

「其實也沒甚麼要事，只是我沒想到Chris真的讓你這個小狼人叫他Captain，不過他也的確有這個資格擁有這個稱呼。」Jill的語氣帶上了幾分戲謔：「算了，他回來的話，告訴他我的名字就好。」

「明白了。」Piers記下這兩位的名字，在邀請他們進去休息不果後，恭敬地目送他們踏進傳送卷軸開闢出來的空間裂縫。

Chris，Piers細細念出這個名字，這是他第一次知曉血族的本名，心底莫名其妙地愉悅起來，連那些複雜的歷史傳記也開始變得引人入勝。

他曾經對於要閱讀這些世界上不同種族的歷史感到不解，血族沒有多加解釋，只讓他先把狼人的歷史看完，然後他就會知道答案。

他不知道原來以忠誠見稱的狼人族也會做出與道德相悖的惡行，打壓他族，驅逐異己，只為了世界樹的枝幹上刻上族群的名字，這段不光彩的過去只在部族裏的歷史課上用三言兩語輕輕帶過。

雖然他亦因而受到世界樹的庇佑，但一想到那血淋淋的事實，卻又不捨得放棄現在優渥的生活，羞恥與愧疚令他感到無地自容。

血族看出了Piers的不妥，用過來人的口吻告訴他，前人造成的錯誤無法改變，也錯失了補償的最好時機，一味的隱藏和瞞騙是無補於事。他們要做的是要汲取教訓，不再重蹈覆轍，守護真正的信仰，步向理想而美好的將來。

剖析真相永遠都是殘酷而痛苦，但不去處理縫合，任由它含膿腐爛，最終只會從內而外潰敗消亡。

當枯枝落下，世人都會歡呼慶賀，新的嫩芽將從世界樹上長出，讓真正值得承傳的種族和價值流傳萬世。

吸血鬼對於最近心情好得有點過份的狼人感到疑惑，他的隨從眼中總是閃着亮光，還會哼着小曲做他最不擅長的訓練。

「心情不錯啊？」

「Captain，你的名字是Chris嗎？」

「是誰告訴你的？」

Piers感覺到周遭的氣氛急速變僵，他的行為可能惹血族生氣了，但他還是誠實地回答：「Ms.Valentine說過。」

「Kid，知道太多我的事對你沒好處。」

「I apology for this.」

「算了。」血族揉揉隨從頭頂表示沒在生氣。

Chris看到重新打起精神的Piers，總感覺自己養的不是狼，而是一隻超會撒嬌討人憐愛的大型犬。

但並不代表他可以將他的袐密分享予對方。

那對於一個在光明下成長的孩子來說實在過於黑暗，也過於危險。稍有不慎，等待他的只會是煉獄中能把所有生靈都燒成灰燼的業火。

所有的罪與孽就由他來承受。

史書上或許不會記載他的名諱，但光明的新一頁卻會因他而翻開。

無名英雄不過爾爾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we burn, you burn with us.   
> \- The Hunger Games: Mockingjay
> 
> 寧化飛灰，不作浮塵。  
> \- Jack London
> 
> *
> 
> 還有不寫出處真的好嗎？  
> 需要握着你的手來教你寫APA in-text citation style嗎？  
> 隨便寫網上看到會被視為plagiarism，會被處分踢出校的哦？


	3. Chapter 3

時光在不經意間飛逝，當年那個羞澀的小女孩已經長為青春洋溢的少女，正在初嘗戀愛酸甜的果實。

Piers以為自己已經足夠成熟，能夠在古堡裏安然守候，完美處理鎮上的大小事務，閒時會細讀Chris精心挑選出的種族史記。但事實上卻不全然，他焦躁不安，每每都為在外的吸血鬼祈禱，日復日盼望對方平安的歸來。

樓上血族的睡房傳來「呯」一聲物體墜落的巨響，恐慌襲上狼人的腦海，在心底迅速蔓延滋長，他顧不上禮節衝上樓，撞開了厚重的木質大門。

「Captain！」

Chris的身影依舊挺拔，臉上沒有任何血污，眼中的赤紅依舊危險駭人。

「Get out.」

狼人本能地感到異常，有規律的水滴聲叩擊着他敏銳的聽覺。Piers匆匆掃視血族的全身，驚覺豔紅的血珠沿着黑袍的邊緣滴落，滲入木地板的隙縫中流涎成一道血河。

「You have to help.」

Piers覺得他必需要做點甚麼去幫忙，即使小如幫助Chris脫掉被血浸濕的長袍，或是清理地板上的血跡，也足以令他感到自己是被接納的。

他已經成長到可以分擔的時候。

「Help？是想我把你吸成乾屍嗎？」

Chris幾乎一出口就後悔了，他見到Piers慌張地後退了一小步，狼人拼命掩飾的畏懼比起銀器劃破身體更加細密地刺痛着他的心頭。

「到地牢的儲藏室拿一瓶暗夜精靈的血給我，之後到廚房盛一盆溫水過來。」

Piers跑出了房門，來到地下室取出吸血鬼所需的血瓶，非常懊惱剛才自己的反應。Chris從未做出傷害他的事，放心交付他鎮上的工作，毫無保留地教授他有用的知識和技能。

而他竟然在聽到那句話之後害怕起來？

He disappointed him.

當Piers回到樓上，Chris已經脫掉上身的衣物，左腰側一個鮮血淋漓的傷口令他不禁倒抽一口涼氣，而地上則擺了一盒銀光閃閃的刀具，上面搭着一對皮手套。

「你平時切牛扒的動作不錯，戴上手套來幫我取出這裏的銀彈。」Chris接過Piers拿來的血瓶抿了一口，語氣平淡得受傷的不是他一樣。

銀彈持續灼傷着吸血鬼的身體，令傷口無法癒合，當血液流盡的時候，他也是會死的。

隨着銀製的刀片切開血肉，痛苦的悶哼令Piers更加專注手上的動作，他不能出分毫差錯。在夾出那顆同樣閃爍着銀光的金屬小圓球後，狼人才發現後背的布料已經濕透，他輕柔地用棉布印走傷口旁的鮮血，然後看着肌肉迅速重組、皮膚交織的畫面，還有旁邊那盆混濁的血水，喉頭像是塞進一團濕棉花，張開嘴卻發不出半個音節。

冰涼的指腹帶走狼人眼角的濕潤，Chris有些虛弱的聲線提醒Piers把這亂糟糟的器具整理好，他需要好好休養一下。

「Captain，下次帶我去吧。」Piers努力穩住自己的聲音，讓它聽起來不那麼含糊軟弱。

Chris自然是聽出了話語中那顫抖的鼻音，有人在家等候回來的感覺真是種會蝕骨的毒癮，但對於等待的人來說同時是種煎熬的折磨。

「我考慮一下。」

「讓我跟在你身後就好，我保證不會惹麻煩。」隨從虔誠地乞求着領主的允應。

他只是在害怕要無止境等待那一天的來臨。

「好吧。」

Chris在思慮，他的確需要一個悠閒的假期了，也許帶上小狼人會是個不錯的決定。

等到Piers收拾好亂局梳洗一番後，Chris早就換走一身血衣到床上休息。正當同樣疲累的狼人躡足想關上房門離開時，血族叫停了他的動作。

「Piers，過來睡覺。」

「Ah？」Piers的臉上迅即染上奇怪的紅暈。

「變狼。」

「我會壓到你的，不能……」他鬆了口氣，心底卻又莫名感到失落。

「未成年的狼人可以化作幼生期的狼型。」

Piers嫌棄地抿抿嘴唇，在Chris面前他總是無所遁形，而且在狼人方面對方比他更加熟悉底細。

結果高壯在狼人在瞬間轉變成一頭有着厚實胎毛的幼狼，奔到Chris的床邊蓄力跳了上去，趴在吸血鬼的胸口前，聽着怪異卻分外安心的心跳聲沉沉睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

這裏是非一般的吸血鬼古堡，每天清晨都可以被和煦的陽光溫柔地喚醒，不夠的話還可以加上小鳥清脆的啼叫，甚至升級為熱牛奶和烘麵包的香氣也不是不可能的。

Chris的身體雖然還未復原，但四處走動已經沒大問題，他帶着Piers來到另一邊的地下儲藏室，各種不同款式的槍械以及附魔子彈晃花了狼人的雙眼。

「Captain，這是……」Piers不自覺地咽下一口水。

「來，挑一把自己喜歡的，我再教你用。」

Piers驚嘆於Chris的收藏，槍械在這個世界算是一種有點雞肋的武器。若果沒有附魔子彈的輔助，普通的射擊連低階的魔法屏障也破不開，但附魔子彈價格昂貴兼數量稀少。而且槍械對使用者的要求極高，單是後座力和瞄準兩樣已經令很多人卻步，至起碼現在大多數種族依然傾向使用容易鑲嵌魔石提升威力和附加效果的冷兵器。

「Captain有甚麼推介的嗎？」也許說起來有點搞笑，但他是個擅長遠距離攻擊的弓箭手，一個用弓箭多過肉搏的狼人。

Chris遞給Piers一把有長槍管、槍托和托腮架的狙擊槍，Piers稍稍拋起估算一下重量，尚在他可以承受而不影響行動的範圍內。

「這是重型狙擊槍，射程比箭矢遠，而且附魔的種類比較多，更可以使用植入小型法陣的子彈。」

「Wow…」如果精通這把槍的話，起碼能發揮出比射箭高幾倍的威力。

「我會教你基礎的技巧，接下來就會直接實戰。」

「明白！」

Piers很快就在Chris的指導下掌握了使用狙擊槍的要訣，雖然仍未達到熟練的地步，但對狼人來說，要有效率地擊破目標同時掩護好自己不成問題。

Chris在教導中不經意提及一個喜歡用雙槍的聖騎士友人，如果有幸遇到他，可以讓他指點一下。

Piers在聽到的時候有些走神，習慣用匕首的吸血鬼，喜歡用槍械的聖騎士，學習用重狙的狼人，這些奇怪的組合怎麼有種異常和諧的感覺。

Chris接的懸賞任務通常都是有關找回被山賊、強盜或是叛變軍搶掠的珍寶和物資，少不免要單對多陷入危險，有Piers的存在可以擾亂敵人的攻勢。狼人主要負責擊破敵方的重要據點，例如糧倉和食堂，以及制服在外圍巡邏的哨兵，直至收到吸血鬼已清空內部的指示才能進去。

Piers將一個人類巡邏捂在地上，用繩索綑綁四肢和用破布塞住嘴巴，灑上迷藥後掉到後方茂盛而隱蔽的草叢中，重新回到狙擊槍的瞄準鏡前，為血族清除一切潛藏的危險。

其實以Piers的身手加上一直以來的訓練，要悄然解決一個活人不是難題，但Chris從未向他下達直接殺死敵人的指令。

「Clear.」Chris的聲音直接傳送到Piers的腦海中，讓他進入已經安全的敵陣會合。

Piers一路走來只有零星血跡，屍體被收拾集中堆到一處，他真的想不到Chris是怎樣如此完美地清掃這裏的敵人。

他們來到營地中的珍藏室，這裏藏着這次任務的目標－－「芺麗婭的賜福」，說穿了不過是一顆經過精細雕琢能提升運氣，被強行冠上某位神祇之名增添價值的特殊魔石，但顯然這一任的主人就算得到了它也不夠幸運。

Chris到處翻找其他有用的東西，一箱箱光彩奪目的金幣和價值連城的寶石被他收進儲物空間中。他習慣將搜刮到的財寶在回程時捐給不同的救濟組織，反正這些錢財也是從底層的百姓中奪走的，他不過是在物歸原主罷了。

「小心！」

Piers的行動比話音更快落下，短劍揮向偷襲者的咽喉，溫熱腥臭的血液濺了他一臉，一顆長有兩隻短角的頭顱滾到門邊。身首分離的刺客臉上殘留着死前一刻的表情，憤怒混合了決絕，唯獨沒有恐懼。

吸血鬼隨手扯過一塊絲綢塞進還在發愣的狼人，別有深意地掃了他一眼：「趕緊擦掉。」

「Thanks.」

Piers心不在焉地擦去臉上的血污，出神地望着仍在湧出鮮血的屍體，散落在地上的金幣因而沾上了不少血跡，他蹲下來仔細抹走上面的污濁，然後收集起來交給Chris收好。

發出這個懸賞任務的是一條喜歡把金銀珠寶塞滿巢穴的紅龍，他只給了個魔石的名字就掛到任務大廳，追尋魔石的下落才是關鍵的難題。將「芺麗婭的賜福」交予巨龍後，作為同樣富有的血族拒絕了賞金，只要了一小瓶同等價值而珍貴的新鮮龍血作報酬。

自從那個任務完成後，Chris也開始讓Piers分擔擊殺敵方的壓力，狼人透過瞄準鏡看着一個個鮮活的生命在瞬間失去生氣，頭骨在頃刻被子彈穿透炸爛成一堆花花白白的漿糊，鼻尖似是有鹹腥的鮮血在縈繞。

Piers越來越容易走神，茫然地望着遠方，好像是在思索着甚麼。雖然不影響戰鬥，但日常生活很多時都要Chris出聲提醒才能清醒過來。

「走了，我們回去。」

「好……」Piers晃一晃頭讓自己精神一點：「回去？」

「鎮上有孩子快出生了，想讓我回去幫他取個名字，也算是個讓我們休息一下的機會吧。」

他們回到鎮上的時機似乎不太合適，剛好撞上生產的時刻，Chris決定直接在那戶人家等待孩子的出生，免得要開啟多一次傳送陣浪費魔力。

即使產房距離大廳很遠，對於嗅覺敏銳的狼人來說，濃重的血腥味令他的臉色有點發白。

人類的壽命不長到像他們只要不受致命傷就能長生不死，也不短到像花靈那樣轉瞬即逝，但他們起伏的一生卻如同大文豪筆下的故事般吸引。不過是幾個轉眼的秋冬，少女已經成為鎮上有名的裁縫師，與相愛的人步入婚姻的殿堂，正努力誕下愛情的結晶。

伴隨一聲嬰孩初次的啼哭，大廳中產婦的家人都鬆了口氣，臉上隨即展露出笑容，其中一個婦人進去不久後抱出一個在襁褓中的嬰兒，小心而恭敬地遞到Chris的面前。

「領主大人，請你為這個男孩取名。」

「你來抱他，我不方便。」Piers張望四周，發現只有他能聽到Chris的聲音，向婦人伸出手示意她把孩子交給他。

狼人的雙手有些顫抖地抱着這個剛出生的嬰孩，臉上的皮膚皺巴巴的，眼睛都還不能睜開，軟乎乎、小小的一團彷彿下一秒就能從指間溜走。狼人一出生就是幼狼的形態，一旦可以化作人形時已經是人類六、七歲的樣子，這是他第一次看到並且親手接觸到其他種族的新生兒。

明明這孩子身上同樣有着從鮮血中浸泡過的味道，但卻給予他詳和、安逸以及生機勃勃的感覺。在那一瞬，一直橫亙在心頭的重量慢慢碎裂掉落，然後像是被風帶走般消散不見，不留一點痕跡。

Piers沉醉在自己的世界中，Chris和其他人的對話都變成低聲而模糊的呢喃，聽不真切，亦不想費神去傾聽。

他只想欣賞這個世界上最為純淨的美好。

「侍者大人，孩子需要回到他母親的身邊了。」

狼人將因飢餓而開始哭泣的嬰兒交回婦人手中，跟着血族回去前依依不捨地偷偷再看了幾眼，默然祝福這個孩子能平安長大。

也許到時他的生命已染上不同的色彩，但願最初的本心依舊不改。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris的親友彷彿知道他們回來的消息，一個個來到古堡找血族聚舊，半龍的Jill，泰坦族的Barry，還有半人馬的Sheva。

Chris一如既往擔起廚師的角色，為遠道而來的友人烹調一頓大餐，拒絕了Piers的幫助，讓他到大廳等着，和朋友們聊天。

起初狼人顯得有得拘謹，只在談話中插上一兩句話，不過他開朗的性格和得體的談吐很快就俘虜了大人們的歡心，開始分享一些有趣的往事給他聽。

吸血鬼聽着大廳傳來的歡聲笑語，那張向來冷硬的臉上也浮現出一個笑容，不知道他還能享受多少如此輕鬆自在的日子。

「Piers，你對Chris來說是特別的。」Jill忽然說出這句話，幽藍的豎瞳變得更加尖銳。

Piers頓時覺得有點口亁舌燥，心中平靜的湖泊泛起陣陣漣漪，眼中閃動的好奇讓他們繼續說了下去。

「你是他第一個帶在身邊的孩子。」Sheva咬掉一塊果乾，望向Barry。

中年的泰坦接過話道出了重點：「曾經有許多部族都想請Chris去教導他們的新一代，但都被他回拒了。當一個老師遠比他現在的生活安穩多了，他卻堅持選擇了這條險惡的道路……」

狼人正想開口追問，Chris不滿意的聲音插了進來：「It's too much.」

Barry只好停了下來，擺擺手表示投降，要是他繼續說下去，血族手中的白汁意粉和燒肋骨大概會全部「送」到他臉前。Jill向Piers眨眨眼，暫時先不再談及相關的話題，專心享用菜餚是對廚師的尊重。

在臨走前，Jill他們在Chris的默許下特意和Piers切磋了幾場，指點狼人要改善和注意的地方，才逐個離開了古堡。

Piers累得直接躺地草地上，身上無一處不是火辣辣的痛，腦中卻是回味剛才的比試，果然Chris的朋友都很強悍，他也想快點成長到能夠與血族並肩的程度。

「起來。」

Chris罕有地帶着只想休息的Piers來到地下室的一個酒窖內，取出了之前獲得的龍血。即使已經用了高階冰系魔石雕琢成的瓶子盛裝，濃稠的龍血依然宛如沸騰般冒着氣泡。

Chris用龍血倒滿半支試管，然後推到Piers面前：「喝掉。」

「不、不可以，這太珍貴了！」

Piers帶着椅子後退了幾步，離遠那一小瓶正在翻滾着啞金色光芒的液體。他從書上得知龍血是很貴重的東西，堪稱萬能的魔藥黏合劑，還能很大程度提升成效，最重要的是它能激發直接服用者的身體潛能。

「喝，還是想我『餵』你？」血族故意在「餵」字上面加重了語氣，嚇得狼人想夾起尾巴示弱。

龍血入口不燙亦沒有鹹腥的味道，來不及細嚐就滑入喉中被身體吸收，身上的痛楚似乎瞬即減輕了不少。

Chris密切地留意着Piers的反應，看到他沒過激的表現，又倒了大半試管的龍血讓他繼續喝。

第二瓶龍血下肚，紅霞悄然佔據狼人臉上兩頰的位置，眼神開始變得有點迷離，手肘撐在桌上托着頭凝視血族的臉龐。接着又仰頭喝掉下一支，更加專注地看着Chris藍棕色的眼眸，原本收好的耳朵尾巴全部不受控地展露出來，毛茸茸的尾巴小幅度地急速搖晃着。

「Captain，我不能再喝了。」Piers眨去眼中的水氣，綠褐的雙瞳變回澄澈的湖面。他沿着桌邊背過身站了起來，卻沒料到支撐不住發軟的身體，直直往堅硬的石磚地面跌落。

在千鈞一髮之際，Chris抓緊了Piers的後衣領，才避免他摔了個頭破血流，然後血族就看到了狼人兩腿中間明顯的隆起。Chris將Piers捉住放回身旁的椅子上，按緊肩頭阻截一切逃跑的可能，無視狼人的窘態，將另一管龍血塞進他的手裏。

Piers只能認命地就着試管口一飲而盡，尾巴尖討好地撩撥着背上Chris的手臂，語氣間滿是撒嬌的意味把他自己都嚇了一跳：「Captain…」

「繼續。」

「No！」Piers難得地違抗Chris的命令，轉過頭去跟他僵持，努力忽視肩上的涼意。

「好吧，不聽話的小朋友要受到懲罰。」

Chris沒有時間跟Piers廢話，一個反手將對方壓在桌上，捏着狼人的下顎強迫他張開嘴巴，趁機灌下另一瓶龍血。

龍血只在第一次服用時才能發揮最大功效，隔一段時間再喝會大打折扣。

狼人在血族的壓制下激烈掙扎，想要逃離他的禁錮，眼尾的紅潤愈發加深。Piers只知道他要快點離開Chris的身邊，否則他會做出一些非常失態的事。吸血鬼身上的低溫讓他舒服得戰慄，下胯不經意的磨擦令他忍不住要喘息，再下一秒他可能就會哀求對方吸血，賜予他歡愉的泉源。

「還能保持意識就繼續喝。」

「唔！」來不及出聲抗議，又是兩小瓶龍血灌入喉中。

此時狼人似乎放棄了抵抗，本能地靠近面前能舒緩他熱潮的身軀，伸手扯緊吸血鬼後背的衣衫拉近兩人的距離，灼熱的呼息打在對方的臉上，半瞇起的眼中盡是氤氳的迷霧，一部分霧氣凝結成晶瑩的水珠掛在睫毛上。

血族半垂下眼簾蓋住蘊釀着血色的眼眸，想要扯開環抱在他身上的隨從卻不果。當他的手攬上對方的腰身，托起臀部將他抱起來時，與吸血時相異、毫不抑壓的吟叫傳進耳中，如同一座大鐘在腦海中敲響空白一片，又似一片羽毛撩過心頭細細癢癢。

未成年就是麻煩。

Chris單手收好飲剩小半的龍血，他認識的一個藥劑師可能需要用到。接着安撫正不滿地輕聲哼叫，在他頸側亂磨亂蹭作氣味標記的狼人，抱着他踏上梯級回到房間。

龍血對於不同體質的人有不同的副作用，有人會痛得死去活來，有人卻活蹦亂跳。他當年好像是催眠的效果，睡了幾天就醒來，沒有特別事情發生，卻沒想到Piers中的副作用會是－－催情。

失去了涼意緩解燥熱的Piers難耐地抓住Chris的衣角，順着衣袖握住了他冰涼的手掌，一同貼上滾燙的臉龐，發出滿足的低喃，將自己的溫度一一傳遞給他。

他清楚自己身體的變化，也不是未曾自瀆，可他在此刻就只想讓眼前的血族觸碰他，撫慰被情慾侵襲的身體。

「Captain，幫我。」

血族俯身為狼人吟唱了一段小小的咒語。

Piers醒來時已經是第二天的黃昏，起來看見Chris坐在他的書桌前看書，混亂的記憶羞紅了他的臉。其實他的記憶也只到被血族強行灌血的情節，但之前的表現也當失格，他竟敢頂撞領主的指令，像個小孩般置氣。

「去洗澡吧，衣服放在浴室裏。」

「好。」說到洗澡，Piers才覺得身上黏糊糊的，渾身不自在。

狼人在鏡中看到腰間的零星的紅印，迅速洗淨身體後，疑惑地問：「我腰側有一些紅痕，是正常的嗎？」

「大概……」狼人沐浴過後清爽的味道讓吸血鬼有點失神，他偏了偏頭續道：「是紅龍血的印記吧，過幾天就會消散的了。」

「原來如此。」

Piers回想起那幾個紅痕，的確有點像龍鱗的形狀，不知道飲黑龍血會不會出現黑色的印記呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天開心得一塌糊塗♡


	6. Chapter 6

分別的時刻始終要來臨。

Piers以為他會在古堡或是鎮上留到最後一刻，然後收拾好行李獨自回到部族，迎來全新的生活。但Chris似是早有預備，暫時放下手上的工作，決定親自帶他回去。

血族的領土離狼人的故鄉不近，乘搭轉換飛船也要近一個月的時間，然而他們卻選擇了火車，一路上悠閒地觀賞各地的名勝，品嚐不同的特色美食。兩人甚至會在各種各樣的博物館、圖書館和競技場耽誤上幾天，兩個半月的路程硬是被拖成大半年。

「接下來就由你自己走下去。」

穿過這片森林就是Piers出生的狼人部族，Chris停下腳步，打算在此送別這個共同生活了好幾十年的狼人。

Piers仰頭專注地望着Chris，似是要將對方的面容深深刻印在腦海中。看着看着眼睛忽然有點生痛，他用力眨眨眼，絕對是那灼熱的陽光造成的。

「我們還會再見嗎？」

血族冷硬的表情難得地柔和起來，他就知道自己永遠抵擋不住狼人充滿希冀的注視，他伸出手揉揉對方的頭髮，口中吐出狼人最想聽到的答案：「也許吧。」

Chris突然俯下身令Piers下意識地閉上雙眼，清涼的氣息拂過臉龐，掠過耳側頸項，接着他感到頸上一重，睜開眼低頭發現一條款式簡約的頸鏈。

「這是我送給你的最後一份禮物，只要你扯斷它，我就會立刻被傳送到你面前。不過機會只有一次，不要隨便浪費。」

「我知道了。」

Chris其實早就送給他一個裝滿各種子彈和狙擊槍替換零件的儲物戒指，足夠他用很久很久，卻不知道能否直到他們再次相遇的時刻。

「Captain…」

狼人低落的聲線、垂下的狼耳和低掃的尾巴讓吸血鬼忍不住上前把他擁入懷中，低聲在耳邊安撫。

終究是自己用心培育的後輩，即使離成年只差半步，撒起嬌來還是令他禁不住心軟。

「去吧。」

Chris鬆開雙臂，將Piers推向狼人部族的方向，提醒他真的是時候了。

「Goodbye and thanks, Captain.」

Piers恭敬地向Chris深深躬身，轉過頭踏上回家的路途。Chris一直目送着他的遠去，直至他的身影消失在林中，才轉身離去，走向與對方完全相反的方向。

他值得一個更加美好光明的未來。

Piers踏入部族的入口時，他已經聽到不少同期出外歷練的友人在交換一路上的經歷。他扯出一個笑容和他們打了個招呼，急步走回闊別多年的家，去到自己的房間卸下行裝，快速洗了個澡。

客廳裏他的父母已經坐在沙發上，年紀較大的狼人看到帶着一身水氣的Piers就開口問：「義務役之後想做甚麼？」

Piers深呼吸，坦然對上父親探究的目光：「賞金獵人。」

他毫不意外從對方的眸中看到了失望，他對上的兩個哥哥和一個姐姐在服完義務役後，全都按照父親的心意留在部族生活，目標是狼人首領的位置。

「跟這次的成年歷練有關？」

Piers點點頭，將飛船失事後被Chris救起、教導、成為隨從以及在外冒險的事情一一告知。

「那個吸血鬼的名字是甚麼？」

「那位大人沒有提起過。」

他下意識地隱去Chris的名字，當初血族不想他知道，也許亦不會想再有其他人得知。

「就那些吸血鬼故作神秘，算了，你的去向待義務役結束再說。」

「好的。」

Piers鬆了口氣，沒有預想中劇烈的爭執，代表他仍有機會決定自己的未來。他轉身走出家門，準備和回來的朋友們小聚一番，他很期待聽到他們的故事。

「歡迎平安回來。」

他輕輕應允一聲，離開了父母的視線範圍。女性狼人把頭靠在伴侶的肩頭，輕聲道出了她的意見。

她知道她的丈夫曾與那個位置失之交臂，有着莫名其妙的執着，但對於他們的子女來說，他們應該是為自己而生活，而不是為了上一代的執念而生存。

至少這個她最為疼愛，從死神鐮刀下搶回來的孩子不能步上他兄長痛苦的後塵。

還未來得及走進廣場，已經能聽到熱烈的討論聲，Piers笑着走了過去。一個他從未見過、身材高挑的女性狼人被其他人圍繞着。

他主動伸出手向她問好，對方大方地回握了他的手：「你好，我是Karl的伴侶，Celina。」

Piers拉過有些不好意思的Karl說起悄悄話：「你這麼快就確認了她是你的伴侶？」

「嗯，」Karl捂住有些發燙的臉龐：「正確來說，她是我的命定。」

命定，狼人獨有的傳說，一個狼人一生中只會有一個命定的對象。只要是「存活」的生物，即使弱如路邊的雛菊，強如近乎無敵的巨龍，甚至是失去血肉的亡靈生物，只要靈魂尚未沾上冥河的河水，都有可能是能夠令狼人傾盡所有去守護的命定。

世上的生靈多如繁星，能夠遇到自己命定的狼人少之又少，更別提那些玄妙的傳說，甚麼命定受傷時狼人也會感同身受，狼人與狼人間的命定是雙向，狼人死後命定也會活不久等等的傳聞。

「那是一種非常奇妙的感覺，沒有任何形容詞能夠描述那一刻的感受！看到，一眼我就知道了Celina是我的命定！我可以為了守護她而付出所有！如果她需要眾神花園裏的花卉，我也會想盡辦法摘一朵回來！」

「神祇的花是你可以隨便摘的嗎？但命定怎麼突然變成了伴侶？」Piers沒好氣地望着興奮過頭正喋喋不休的Karl。

「Celina擬成狼人之後恰好是我喜歡的類型，而且你也知道命定對狼人有致命的吸引力，於是我厚着臉皮問她願不願意和我結為伴侶，她答應了。」

「你也知道自己的臉皮厚得像……Wait！擬成狼人？」

「Celina的種族好像是……史萊姆？」

Celina神情疲倦地走到兩人中間，抱住Karl蹭了蹭：「我累了，抱我回去休息。」接着在他的懷中「融化」成一顆圓潤半透明的水球，一顆紫色有金沙在其中流動的內核在閃爍着。

「那我先帶她回家，遲點再聊。」

Piers擺擺手表示知道了，嘴角忍不住上揚。

那個傻子明顯是看書看得少，連伴侶的種族也搞錯了，普通的史萊姆根本無法完全擬態成別的生物，而且對方也不需要他摘花。因為Celina本來就是眾神花園裏，受到神力的影響而生出靈智的露珠－－阿萊德納一族，那顆流動着金沙的紫色內核就是最易辨認的特徵。

不知道對方是真的累了，還是藉機好好教導種族的知識，在此他為Karl誠心祝福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命定的設定參考自Twilight


	7. Chapter 7

每次成年歷練的參與者歲數相差可以大至十年，所以失蹤的狼人多數是比較年幼的狼人，但總有一類人是例外，那就是歷任首領和長老的直系子孫。他們會有專人跟隨保護，當然並不是為他們除去一切的危機，而是在他們遇上危及生命的危險時會出手救助，然而今年他們卻沒能繼續這個特例。

擺放在成年禮場地中心，用黃金鑄造並分別封存在玻璃盒中的兩個心臟令眾人心情沉重。保護者和歷練者的屍體已經埋到袐銀鑛下作為養分，只能留下鍍上金屬的心臟送回親人手中作緬懷，若是有重大貢獻的則會送到英靈殿，並加上記錄事蹟的碑銘，這就是狼人的傳統。

主持成年禮的現任首領帶頭為逝去者默哀三分鐘，接着表揚能平安回來的歷練者，鼓勵他們在義務役時中盡心盡力為部族作出貢獻，隨後帶着他們到英靈殿前接受成年的儀式。

說是成年的儀式，倒不如說是分配工作的過程，占卜師會測出狼人的大約體質和專長，記錄下來之後就會根據空缺劃分義務役的職位。宣讀完誓言後就可以解散，成年禮就算是結束了。

至於英靈殿？抱歉，只有首領、長老和首領候選人才能進去，剛成年的小狼人就站在外面看看好了。

「喂，看甚麼呢？」Karl悄悄用手肘撞了Piers一下。

從他們一走近英靈殿開始，Piers的靈魂就像被面前宏偉的大殿吸走，目光呆滯地一直望向前方，連走路都顧不上差點絆倒在地。

「我只是在想，我會不會有能到裏面看看的一天。」

「那你就要努力了，相信你的父親也會鞭策你的。」

Piers笑了笑沒作聲，他想進英靈殿並不是因為想要得到地位或是榮譽，只因那裏有着未知卻又令他難以抗拒的東西，將他的心神全部都奪走，令周邊的一切都失去了光彩。

壓下心底的衝動，Piers重新擺出嚴肅的表情，他決不能在歷代首領和英雄面前失態。

他毫無懸念被分配到最易立功的守衛隊，有一部分原因是他的體格和身手已經遠高出守衛隊的門檻，也有部分的原因是他父親的刻意安排。雖然他的父親沒能坐上首領的位置，也拒絕了成為長老的機會，但他在部族還是有不少的話語權。

跟成年歷練一樣長的義務役目的是要狼人回饋養育他們的部族，同時也是讓見識了多姿多彩的外界後亢奮的他們有一個緩衝的機會，好好思考將來的去向。到底要留在出生地，抑或是出外闖蕩，都需要時間細思，他們需要為自己的選擇負上責任。

Piers覺得他快無聊到抽筋了，每天按部就班在森林裏巡邏，檢查進入部族的外來者，結束一天的工作就可以回家休息。他對那個位置沒有太大的興趣，遇上突發事情不會邀功，也不會突出自己的功勞。

他趁着每星期一天的假期跑到城裏接一些簡單的委託完成，現在他已經是個E級的賞金獵人。他從一開始就沒打算留在部族裏，Piers只是覺得他生命的意義不是為了坐上首領的位置，但也暫時沒有明確的念頭，就先這樣一邊探索世界，一邊尋找答案也不差。

Nivans家庭裏幾乎沒有袐密的存在，Piers在賞金獵人協會登記的事大家都知道了。意外的是他的父親沒有過問，算是默認了他的選擇。

部族裏最近都彌漫着喜慶的氣氛，狼人們開始裝飾四周，又到蛛人族訂製新衣服，全只為了即將到來的月光盛宴作準備。在這個節日，狼人可以藉此配對，不少伴侶都會在宴會後誕生。同時部族允許外族來觀光，增加收入來源，也意味着守衛隊的工作將會加重。

Piers百無聊賴挨在牆角，放空盯着屋頂上的燈飾，遠處傳來奏樂聲和人們的歡笑聲。老實說他也是想參與一份，可惜他要當值到篝火晚會結束，到時候大家都回去休息了。

「Hey！」一個束起高馬尾，穿着傳統服飾的女性狼人端着兩杯酒來到Piers面前。

Piers認得她是被分配到公關部的Eunice，小時候她總是最突出的女孩，熱情奔放又不失禮教，基本上甚麼活動或是儀式都是由Eunice和他輪流擔當，算是同齡人中比較談得上話的朋友。

他對着Eunice舉起的酒杯搖搖頭：「我還在當值不能喝。」

「去吧，」和Piers拍擋的是一位年資較深的正式守衛隊隊員，他推了推年輕的狼人：「其實上級說過新人可以提早下班。」

「真的？」

對上兩道熱烈的視線，年長的隊員開懷地放聲笑起來：「去吧，好好享受！」

Piers接過少女的酒杯一飲而盡，末了還舔了舔嘴角的酒漬，轉身問道：「這種酒在哪裏拿的？能帶我去嗎？」

「好呀，跟我來。」Eunice笑意盈盈牽起他的手，踏着輕快的步伐往酒吧跑去，豔紅繡滿圖騰的長裙宛如嬌豔的花朵華麗綻開。


	8. Chapter 8

當義務役結束的那一天，Piers抓着Karl放縱了一回，跑到酒吧還有競技場狠狠發洩精力，以致Celina忍不住擬型出來把醉醺醺的Karl捉回家。在臨走之前，她拋給Piers一個嫌棄的眼神，果然她伴侶看起來正常的朋友瘋起來也是瘋子一個。

雖然Piers已經搬出了部族，卻也沒有離家太遠，他選擇了在離部族最近的城市暫居。那個城市裏有不少同樣從部族裏出來的狼人，如果是狼人開的店舖，同族通常會有優惠。

當中他最熟悉的是「C.S.雜貨店」，說是雜貨店，事實上是售賣防具和魔藥的店舖，由一位紅髮的女性狼人和一個樹精少年共同經營。名叫Claire的女性狼人每次都會額外塞給他一兩瓶體力藥劑，而且也會教授他一點陣法的知識，而那個叫Steve少年通常都會待在後台製作魔藥，不怎麼出來招待顧客。

接受得太多饋贈，Piers也有點不好意思，他曾經問過她原因。

「你頸上的那條陣法頸鏈是我造的，通常不會公開發售。見你戴着也算是有緣，而且你也不想用到這條頸鏈吧，多送你幾瓶藥劑也不礙事。」

得到答案後店裏泥土的味道瞬間減輕，看來魔藥師終於能夠好好專心製作藥劑了。

「不過這個傳送陣也是有限制的。」Claire的表情變得凝重起來，續道：「被傳送的對象若是死亡，傳送陣則無效。」

「是嗎、謝謝你。」

那天Piers神志飄忽走出了雜貨店，他在想Chris實力那麼強，也許不會有傳送陣失效的情況出現……吧？

每座城市都有賞金獵人協會供委託人和註冊會員使用，但並不代表真實有一棟建築存在，它用了鏡像陣法投影在各地，一旦進入後就傳送到真正的協會大廳，然而從來沒有人能破解到這個龐大精密的陣法或是協會真正的坐標，在某方面來說能為用家提供最大的安全和保密。

Piers如常走入協會的大門，空曠的大龐眨眼間就堆滿了不同種族，他來到服務櫃檯前交付任務，順便挑選下一個委託。眼角忽然閃過一道熟悉的身影，他匆匆隨便接了一個委託，側身避開一群炎魔，想要追上那個身影。

「Captain！」

狼人的叫喊沒有引起任何人的注目，大廳熱鬧的交談聲很快就將他的聲音淹沒，唯獨一道穩重而有節奏的腳步聲接近了他。

「上酒吧喝一杯？」

「好！」

Chris輕笑一聲，雖然Piers把耳朵尾巴都收起來，但他依然能想像到那條尾巴高興地大幅度搖晃的畫面。

「其實我們的主僕關係已經解除，你可以直接叫我的名字。」Chris點了兩杯有體力回復效果的啤酒，將其中一杯推到Piers面前。

兩個短短的音節在舌尖翻滾了幾次，張了張嘴沒能發出任何聲音，空氣一時間安靜起來。

Piers訕訕地微笑，喝了一口酒來掩飾剛才的尷尬：「只是一個稱呼，Captain。」

「算了，我最近接了一個新委託，要跟我來嗎？」

「Always.」

Chris搖搖頭，端起酒杯抿了一口：「我都還沒說內容就說要跟來也就只有你了。」

「因為我相信你。」

血族喝酒的動作停頓了一瞬，然後閉眼仰頭讓酒液滑入喉中，藉此澆熄心中的悸動：「趕緊喝完我把你的名字加進委託裏。」

Piers隨着Chris回到大廳辦理手續，接着一同走門口。血族向他伸出手，狼人歪頭表示不解，耳尖泛起隱約的薄紅。

「想甚麼呢？不拖着的話，你就會被傳送回原本的城市。」

Chris的解釋令那層淺粉迅速蔓延到兩頰，但Piers也沒再扭擰，直接搭上那隻比他冰涼的手掌，推開大門步入白光中。

比起以往要解決一堆強盜，這次的委託相對簡單，只需要勘測一個山賊營地來繪製出大致的地圖，並標誌出重點設施就算完成了。Chris和Piers決定分頭潛行，各自負責半邊營地。

血族將頭扺在狼人的額頭上，親密的接觸讓Piers僵在原地，全身的肌肉繃緊起來。

「別抵抗我。」

Piers覺得腦中突然多了一些東西，隨後他就「聽」到Chris說話，但明明他的嘴唇沒有動。

【我分享了部分精神連結給你，遇上突發事就在心中大叫，我會來救你。】

【你也是。】

【剛成年的小朋友口氣真大。】

兩人隨即分開，開始自己的工作。Piers這邊很順利，沒有驚動到山賊就收集到所需的資料，準備退回他們定下的安全點。

Piers在安全點等了三個小時，仍舊等不到Chris的到來，他試過無數次透過精神連結呼叫血族，得到的卻只是簡短的「沒事」、「沒問題」和「別過來」，而精神連結搖搖欲墜，幾乎要斷裂。

他知道Chris一定是出事了，他焦急地逼問血族的所在地，直到他威脅要主動暴露自己的存在，對方才用虛弱的聲音報上確實的地點。

他或許仍很弱小，但不代表他會在戰場上做出拋棄同伴的行為，更何況他對Chris有種說不清的情感，這樣更沒有轉身逃跑的理由。

Piers收拾好行裝，跟據Chris給出的指引逐步推入敵陣。一路深入的遭遇和景象令狼人感到心慌，身上的衣物很快就被鮮血浸濕，有來自敵人的，也有來自他自身的。手上已經沒剩下多少附魔子彈，他果斷取出長弓方便轉換武器，這令他的前進之路增添難度。

在一番激烈的混戰後，狼人終於來到血族說的山洞，撥開垂掛在洞口的藤蔓，一道非常具有人族和地精族機械風格的走廊出現在他眼前，旁邊是一堆看來是大門的廢鐵。

雖然Piers沒有感受到活物的氣息，但走進內裏他才知道危險所在。那些防禦系統似乎能檢測到熱源並對活物作出攻擊，他沒有吸血鬼的低溫，只能強行抵擋暴雨般的攻勢，在間隙逐個擊破那些機關。

Chris錯愕地看着慢慢被外來蠻力扯開的鋼門，一個浴血卻又熟悉無比的身影來了進來，來者擠出一個難看得要命的笑容，用沙啞的聲音說他終於找到了。

他以為他的心臟在餘生都不會感受到任何的波動，只能如同精密的機械平淡而重覆地運行，不能再起一絲起伏。但看到渾身是血的狼人時，胸腔連帶着心臟一陣陣抽痛，似是有毒液腐蝕他的身心，痛得令他忍不住以失去四肢的代價掙脫拘束陷阱，衝上前只為檢查狼人的傷勢，將他帶離這個危險的地方。

「劈斷我的手腳……注意別靠太近鎖鏈的地方……」

「不可能！」Piers打斷了Chris的話，怒氣衝天瞪着血族：「我要救出完整的你！」

說罷伸手打算再用蠻力扯斷鎖鏈，雙手在接觸到的瞬間就被灼傷流血，打濕了吸血鬼的衣袖，滴滴答答的流滿了一地。

「停下！只要接口不是被銀器傷到，就算是頭顱也能接上！」Chris臉上表情猙獰得駭人，青色的血管暴起，近乎瘋狂地吼叫着：「Piers！Stop！」

Piers沒有理會Chris的咆哮，含着一眶眼淚咬緊牙關，強忍着痛楚掰斷一道道由純銀打造的鎖鏈。去到最後右腳的拘束時，他忍不住嚎叫一聲，靠意志去支撐和操控肌肉將鎖鏈扯成碎片，隨即倒在自己的血泊中。

同樣失血過多的血族執起狼人仍在流血的雙手，赤紅着雙目全身顫抖，一根一根仔細地舔走上面的鮮血。

他痛恨正在身體中流淌的血液。

但也只有這樣他才能恢復體力和魔力帶狼人離開。

「Piers，變狼！快點！」

狼型是狼人恢復和療傷的最佳型態，一旦連狼型也無法轉換，就代表離死亡也不遠。

「I can't…」微弱的氣音被敏銳的聽覺捕捉到。

Chris馬上抱起Piers全力奔跑，只要跑出山洞他就可以立刻發動傳送陣回到古堡，幫Piers處理傷勢，但期間要讓他保持清醒，不能讓他失去意識。

「別睡，來說說話，Piers！」血族感受到懷中逐漸消退的溫度，下意識低頭吻在狼人的額頭上，彷彿這樣就能如同天使以吻作媒介用聖光治療一樣。

「說甚麼……都可以？」Piers的視野被一大片密集的黑色斑點覆蓋，他用力眨眼也驅散不了，只能眼神散渙地望着前方。

「都可以。」

「為甚麼你的心跳聲……怪怪的？」

「魔力機械心臟。」

其實這個時候狼人已經連聽覺都開始衰退，基本上只能聽到自己無限放大的心跳聲，吸血鬼的話語就似被風吹散了般，破碎地傳進他的耳道。

「那……原本的呢？」

Chris抱住Piers的力氣加重了幾分，似是被勾起了某些不好的回憶，神色暗忖道：「Someone stole it.」

「我幫你找回來，好不好？」

回答他的只有嘯嘯的風聲。

「Captain？」

Piers覺得再沒有人回應的話，他就要睡着了。他很累，身上很痛，眼皮似是有千斤重，單是睜眼已經用盡了他的力氣。

「Chris？」

「好。」


	9. Chapter 9

Piers醒來時聞到陽光混合了灰塵的味道，就知道自己正在Chris的古堡裏，而且還是以前自己住過的房間。他動了動手腳，酸痛的折磨令他放棄下床走動的想法，身上的傷口已經被包紮好。

床邊的小桌上放了一碗濃湯搭着幾塊麵包，還有一碗大概是傷藥的慘綠色液體，只是不知道要外敷還是內用。

Piers將麵包沾滿湯汁吃掉，鮮美濃郁的肉湯下肚令他覺得簡直重獲了新生。正當他和那碗慘綠色液體對峙時，一個黑髮的少女象徵式敲了兩下門就進來，她的背後有一對碩大亮麗的烏黑羽翼，羽毛末端透出熒熒的紫光，隨着走動還會有閃亮的紫色碎屑散落在空氣中。

「Piers對吧？我是Moira，泰坦和鳥身女妖的混血。我會定時送來三餐，那碗藥湯每天喝兩次，飯後服，還有問題嗎？」

狼人有些失笑起來，沒想到Moira一來就直接解釋了他的疑惑，只是尚有一個問題他要問一下。

「Captain…Chris呢？」

Moira抖動一下翅膀，更多閃亮閃亮的紫色碎屑掉了下來，才道：「Chris見你脫離危險期，安全下來就出去了。」

「這樣啊，謝謝你。」

「不用，有事直接叫我的名字就行，我通常都能聽到的。」Moira擺擺手就走了出去，順便幫他關上門。

Piers的心往下沉了沉，醒來沒能第一眼就見到Chris真的很失落，而且Moira能夠平靜地叫出血族的名字，也令他有點不舒服。

他捧起藥汁仰頭喝掉，苦澀的味道在整個口腔中迴盪，令他的淚腺隱約滲出了液體。

接下來的幾天Chris依然沒有回來，但Piers的房間卻迎來了一位小小的客人，一個用淺藍絲帶編起深啡色髮辮的小女孩，身穿一襲白色長裙，手上還抱着一隻紅色的小熊公仔。

「你好，我可以摸換你的尾巴嗎？」滿載着希冀的褐色大眼睛和軟糯的童音讓人無法拒絕。

狼人放出了尾巴讓小女孩抱着，看到她把臉埋在尾巴中的可愛舉動，忍不住摸摸她的頭頂，問：「我是Piers，你呢？」

「Natalia.」

Piers將她抱到床上方便她攬着，不久毛茸茸的尾巴中傳出了均勻的呼吸聲，看來是睡着了。Piers沒敢呼叫Moira，怕將女孩吵醒就不好了，直到晚餐才等來了一個意想不到的人。

「Piers……」

狼人將食指抵在嘴上，指了指還在抱着他尾巴睡覺的Natalia。血族不再作聲，走到書邊的椅子坐下，輕輕撫上女孩有些凌亂的髮頂。

Natalia扭動一下身體，然後揉揉半睜開的眼睛，另一隻手仍然抱着Piers的尾巴，帶着濃重的鼻音道：「Uncle Chris……」

Chris一把抱起Natalia，將Piers的尾巴解救出來，順便撈起小熊公仔放到她的懷裏。

「Piers你在這等一下，我送她去Moira那裏，一會我會帶晚餐上來給你。」

「好。」

Piers沒等了多久，Chris就捧着兩份晚餐回來，一時間只有餐具碰撞的聲響。

「傷好成怎樣了？」

「還不錯，可以落地走兩步的狀態。」

Chris停下動作，神情愧疚道：「抱歉這次令你受傷。」

「接得委託就準備好會有受傷的機會，我不怪任何人。」

Piers不想Chris繼續在這個問題糾結下去，歸根究底是實力不足才會導致這個後果，他連忙拋出一個新問題：「剛剛聽到Natalia叫你Uncle Chris？」

「嗯，Moira和Natalia是Barry的女兒，她們暫時寄住在我這裏。Moira不習慣叫我叔叔，我也任由她了。」

「啊、是這樣……」

「Huh？」血族疑惑地看着食慾突然變好的狼人，微微一想就知道了箇中原由。他將拳頭抵在唇邊掩蓋上揚的嘴角，沒有戳破他的打算，可恥地享受心中的暗喜。

後來當Piers康復到可以走路時，Natalia牽着他到自己的房間裏，入目是一大堆毛茸茸的玩偶，他終於明白女孩那麼喜歡抱着他尾巴的原因。

他的尾巴毛髮順滑又蓬鬆，手感極好而且又能發熱，這麼好的毛茸茸哪裏找？

Piers覺得養傷的這段時間稱得上是幸福的時光，每天可以跟在Chris的身後幫忙，卻沒有成年歷練時的嚴肅和拘謹，毫無顧忌享受血族的照顧和疼愛。只要不是過分的要求，Chris都會滿足或是允諾，讓那種不明的情愫蘊釀得更加濃厚。

他已經從對方身上獲得過多的饋贈，但他貪婪，他不滿足，他想讓時光永遠停留在這一刻，如同狼人成年後會維持在精力充沛的外型，亦如同血族會保持在轉化一刻的外貌，永恆不變直至輓歌的奏起。

就這樣兩個人一同生活，閒時接待親朋好友，或是到處遊覽學習，享受平靜而溫馨的日常。

「起來。」

血族向躺在草地上的狼人伸出手，將他拉起來。他們剛才切磋了一番，當然最後以Piers被Chris一下摔倒在地壓制住而告終，但也側面證明了Piers已經完全康復，可以回到正常的生活。

「明天我傳送你回去。」

「好啊，下次我們甚麼時候再一起接委託？」

「不會有下次了。」

血族背過身去，本應詳和的藍眸裏開始翻滾出腥紅的血意。

「I beg your pardon？」狼人被嚇到了，下意識用上以往敬重的語氣。

**「不會有下次了。」**

「為甚麼？」

Piers想跑到Chris面前問清楚，卻在聽到一串飄渺的咒語後瞬間被睡意襲擊，身體晃兩晃後失去意識，倒在一個冰冷的懷抱中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦洞開太快真是種甜蜜的負擔(இωஇ )


	10. Chapter 10

Piers悠悠從床上醒來，打了個哈欠，迷惘地看着周圍。他認出來了，這裏是他的房間。

他如常走到廁所梳洗，吃過早餐就打算到賞金獵人協會結算上次完成的任務，上次的任務不難，就是花費了太多精神，以致離開任務地點後就直接回家休息到現在。

「恭喜你，你的等級已由C級晉升為A級。」

「怎麼可能？我只做了一個簡單的勘察任務。」

接待員翻開一本厚重的書籍，空白的內頁上很快浮現出密密麻麻的字跡，修長的手指點在上面：「Nivans先生，你完成的是勘察任務沒錯，但由於你順便清剿了整個營地，並找出袐密實驗室，所以協會給予你額外的獎勵，並公開表揚你的貢獻。」

Piers說了句「不好意思」應付過去，翻查着腦中的記憶，好像的確是有那麼一回事，所以他才累得連任務結算都來不及，回家倒在床上就睡到接近昏迷的狀態。

但他總覺得有那裏不對的地方，他人生中第一次懷疑自己的記憶出了差錯。

不過很快他就沒空去細想，因為他收到了家族的消息，讓他趕快回部族一趟，很有可能就是為了這次的事。

回到部族，Piers驚奇地發現他的父母、首領和幾位長老都在等他，如此的大排場令他心中感到惶恐，但他仍鎮定地向長輩們一一問好。

Piers的母親率先上前擁抱他道：「你做得很好。」只是她臉上的表情並不如她口中的話語那般高興。

一向嚴厲的父親也露出滿意的神情接過話：「我們已經聽說了你已經取得A級賞金獵人的資格，還有你的功勞，首領和長老們決定將你列為下任首領候選人。」

「感謝各位長輩的賞識，我定會努力為部族作出貢獻。」Piers恍惚了一瞬，很快就回過神來答謝。

為了更加了解選拔的制度，他還要在留在這裏多幾天。

狼人首領的任期為二百年，最多只能連任兩次，而且下任首領人選不得為三代內的直系親屬，防止出現世襲、專制和獨裁的出現，十一位長老的位置亦同樣適用。首領候選人是根據部族內外成就而推舉出，同期最多可以有五個候選人，經過試任期後讓部族投票，獲票最多即為下任首領。

若然現任首領施政不當，眾人可搜集證據彈劾首領。被趕下台的前任和牽涉的同伙要先補償受害人的損失，然後送到秘銀礦勞動作為懲罰，時長則由全族共同商議。

不過以狼人誠實清廉聞名的品格而言，暫時還沒有出現過上述的情況。每一任的首領都是有相當的抱負，全心為部族付出。現任首領的任期尚有三十年，所以仍有時間讓候選人們再磨練一番。

但Piers真的志不在此，他會盡力去履行承諾，至於最後結果怎樣他倒是不太在乎，他在第二天就藉着候選人的身份走進了一直心心唸唸的英靈殿。

踏進裝潢簡約卻莊嚴的殿堂，年輕的狼人不自覺地挺直了腰背，他打從心底敬佩這些為部族貢獻諸多的長輩。

英靈殿分為三大部分，分別是歷任首領、歷任長老和英雄偉人。最新的碑銘看起來也已經有些歷史的痕跡，在「啟明之戰」後死亡的狼人已經很少了，除非是遇上意外，大多數首領和長老在卸任後還是生龍活虎，繼續默默為部族付出。

Piers感覺到那異常吸引他的東西就在英雄偉人那邊，但他沒有急着跑過去查看，他分開三次對不同碑銘深深鞠躬，之後緩步走向那塊比所有碑銘都新簇的石碑。

他聽到心臟急速跳動的聲響，一下一下將他撞得頭昏腦脹，周遭一切都褪去色彩，眼中只剩下那塊碑銘，還有一個放在上面的玻璃盒，裏面裝着一小撮深褐色的狼毛。

當碑銘上的文字映入眼簾，雙唇輕啟無意識地發出幾個短促的音節。

「Imprinting.」

寒冷從心臟開始侵蝕到身軀以至四肢，僵硬的關節動彈不得，黑暗籠罩了雙目，連感官都失去了大半。就跟他小時候生過的一場大病一樣，醫生說他在發燒出汗，但只有他自己知道，他很冷，冷得要命，冷得身體在顫抖，滾燙的熱湯在入口的瞬間凝結成冰塊。

Piers低喘着雙手撐在膝蓋上，才沒有失態地直接倒下。過了半晌，這種可怕的感覺才消失，身體也靈敏如昔，彷彿剛才出現的只是錯覺。

他仔細地將碑銘上的一字一句讀出，越讀下去他的心就越懸空幾分。

「Chris Redfield，在『啟明之戰』中殺敵無數、屢立功績而揚名大陸，世界樹上刻有狼人的枝幹很大部分因他的功德得以保留，在戰事完結回程時負責斷尾……繼而下落不明，至今亦全無音訊……為表彰及記念其功勳，特此為這位英勇而值得敬重的狼人英雄設立碑銘。」

Piers不知道那天他是用怎樣的心情走出英靈殿，驚喜，失落，無力，悔恨，百般滋味橫亙在心頭。他的命定竟然是一位那麼偉大的狼人英雄，而他只是一個剛成年的年輕狼人，當對方在戰場上揮灑血汗時，也許他還在嬰兒床上咬着奶嘴，更可怕的是他們之間可能橫跨了一道生與死的鴻溝。

他閉上眼搖搖頭，他還能辨認到Chris Redfield是命定的對象，就證明情況沒他想像得那麼差，至少對方仍然活存。但活存的定義對血肉之軀來說很模糊，只要最重要的大腦和心臟還能運作，就算身體失去了靈魂，就有很大機會被判定為「存活」。

更荒謬的是他一看到Chris Redfield這個姓名，腦海中浮現的竟然是血族的身影，但如果Chris是他的命定，他怎麼可能一同生活了好幾十年都察覺不到？正常的命定只要一眼就能認出，狼人的Chris Redfield和吸血鬼的Chris到底有沒有關聯？

然而他從未聽說過狼人能被轉化成血族的先例，狼人和吸血鬼算是同源，吸食互相的血液只能更快補充體力或是魔力。所以當年Chris把他留下來很有可能是因為這樣，說得直白點就是會自動回復的可移動魔力補充和血庫。

Piers混亂了，他需要找Chris打聽或是問個清楚，也許他會知道一點狼人Chris Redfield的消息，畢竟從Jill和Barry的閒聊中得知，他們肯定參與過「啟明之戰」。

只是有一個問題，他不知道血族古堡的正確座標，一直以來都是Chris帶他進出。就算是到獨自鎮上辦理公務，他也是透過固定的傳送陣出入，看來他先要去Chris名下的小鎮才能找到方法到達古堡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 制度那裏是亂寫的，別認真（認真就輸了.jpg
> 
> 屎味的朱古力和朱古力味的屎真的讓人完全挑不下手  
> 所以其實我對6月21號不是世界末日這件事十分怨念


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章含 **R18** 情節

這次Piers沒有再浪費時間在參觀遊玩上，有了之前任務的獎金，他選擇了最快捷卻有點昂貴的飛船，只用了約兩個月的時間再次踏足這片久違的土地。

這個小鎮的居民主要是人類，只有少數其他種族在這定居，而且他們大多的壽命與人族相約。放眼過去，基本都是陌生的樣貌，最多只能從中看出一點點模糊而熟悉的特徵。

他大致上逛了一圈，發現當初雙向的傳送陣被改成了單向，只能將人由古堡傳送到小鎮上，無法反向追蹤到古堡的位置，這個發現令他感到有點洩氣。

狼人感覺到他身後有個小孩悄悄跟了他一路，他特意快步走到一個較少行人的街口，接着突然停下來，然後像預想般一個軟綿綿身軀撞了上來。

「Ouch！」

Piers轉身蹲下，揉揉小孩亞麻色的卷髮，柔聲問道：「沒事吧？你跟在我身後是有甚麼事嗎？」說到最後，他從儲物戒指中取出一袋小糖果放到小男孩的手中。

得到了零食的孩子立即忘記了呼痛，翠綠的雙眸似是貓瞳那般通透發亮，他挑出五顆糖果就把剩下的還給了眼前的大人。

「我要這麼多就夠了。」清脆的童音讓人沒有拒絕的餘地。

「好吧，」Piers笑着收回糖果：「你還未回答我的問題呢？」

小孩扭擰了一會，小臉漲紅問道：「請問……你是侍者大人嗎？」

狼人隨着孩子來到一間熟悉的房子，他曾經在這裏見證一個新生命的誕生，記憶中那軟糯的觸感似乎再次重現在手心。

屋裏的所有人都恭敬地向Piers行禮，其中一個年長穩重的男性雙手奉上一個木盒給他，然後帶他前往他們的家族墓地。

「我的外婆就葬在這裏，我就先退下不打擾您了。」

Piers打開了那個顏色深沉卻保存得很好的木盒，裏面裝着一雙針腳細密，做工精緻的護腕。拿走護腕後，下面是一張用魔力絲線繡出的傳送卷軸，一針一線細緻無比，上面蘊含的魔力讓他直覺覺得，這張傳送卷軸的目的地一定會是準確無誤。

他在墓碑周圍打掃了一下，又從墓園附近的小販買了一束白色小雛菊，然後插在碑前的花瓶中。

狼人低頭單膝跪下，向墓碑的主人送上敬意。

「Thank you so much, Tiana.」

Piers敲了敲大門，很快門開了一道小縫，一個女孩怯生生地探出頭來。在看到來人是Piers時，她立即開大了門，一雙褐眸彎成月牙。

「Moira，尾巴好好摸的哥哥來了。」

他哭笑不得看着眼前不認識的小女孩，他們還是第一次見面，怎麼他就得了個「尾巴好好摸」的稱呼？

Moira扇動兩翼來到門口，確認了是Piers本人才放他進去。

「Chris出門了，大概今晚回來，你自便。」

Piers想叫住Moira問清楚，為甚麼他對二人沒印象，但她們卻像認識了他很久，而且她們到底是用甚麼身份待在古堡中。想了想他又放低手，他比較想從Chris的口中得到答案。

倘若是他最不想聽到的答案，也正好斷了他那不切實際的念頭。

Moira翻熱Chris預先煮好的晚餐，也分了一點給Piers，三人默默吃掉屬於自己的那份餐點。

大門被推開發出的聲音宣告了古堡主人的歸來，狼人的眼睛瞬間發亮，卻又在見到血族時驟然熄滅，因為Chris的表情完全沒有重遇時應有的喜悅，連一丁點也沒有。他像是領地被侵犯的野獸，血眸死死地盯住入侵者，暗暗蟄伏找準時機發動攻擊。

在場的唯一女性趕緊收拾好碗碟，牽着小女孩的手快速步上樓梯，離開了令人感到窒息的飯廳。

「Hi…Captain？」狼人率先開口，試圖化解膠着的氣氛。

「你先回房間，我一會來找你。」

Piers猜想Chris只是因為工作和他的不請自來而感到煩躁，稍後見面時再把話說清楚應該就沒事了，而且他帶來了狼人族獨有的琴杞酒，相信血族應該也會喜歡的。

Chris推開房門然後重重關上，催動少許魔力圍着房間建立一個隔音屏障，他不想驚動到Barry的兩個女兒。

「Why？」

「I…umm…want to catch up with you.」Piers取出一大瓶琴杞酒，倒出兩杯澄澈的深黃色酒液，續道：「順便想打聽一個人的消息。」

Chris端過酒杯走到窗前，遠眺外面的只有幾顆星光點綴的夜幕，濃郁的酒香微微緩和了他暴躁的心情。

沒有月光的滋潤，新月的晚上總會令吸血鬼心煩氣躁。

「說吧，是誰？還有原因。」

「狼人Chris Redfield，他……是我的命定。」

「不可能！」

玻璃杯在陰影中瞬間化成齏粉，屬於強者的威壓席捲全場，木頭製成的桌椅發出令人牙酸的「吱呀」聲。

Chris強行壓下剛才失控的情緒，聲線中透出極力的隱忍：「你應該專注在賞金任務上，然後預備狼人首領的試任期，你不應該花時間在無謂的事上，我現在就送你回去。」

「如果是Chris Redfield的事令你感到生氣，我非常抱歉，」Piers覺得Chris簡直是不可理喻，一見面就要將他送走，決絕的程度令他打從心底感到委屈，他不加思索就喊出了一句令他自己都覺得困惑的話語，「你答應了我會讓我幫你找回心臟的！」

「你記起來了？」

對上有些飄忽的視線，Chris就知道了答案，Piers不擅長撒謊，似乎一切狼人的美德都在他身上完美地體現出來，讓他再也移不開目光。

這般美好的事物應該在陽光下閃耀生輝，而不是在陰暗污穢之地充當照明的工具，或是被卑劣下流的人偷走，然後藏在層層的絲絨盒中獨自欣賞。

Chris話鋒一轉，諷刺地勾起嘴角：「那又怎樣？我又不是狼人，我不需要信守承諾。」

「我已經成年了！有甚麼事我不能知道？為甚麼要一直瞞着我……唔！」

血族一個閃身來到狼人面前，用力捏住他的下顎，血紅的雙眸閃爍着危險的紅光，微涼的呼息撲打在對方的臉上。如果Piers是狼型姿態的話，他敢保證他後頸的毛髮已經通通豎起。

「怎麼總是在強調『已經成年』這個事實，跟其他人做過了？」

「呃、做過了。」Piers不明白話題突變的原因，滿臉通紅地如實回答了Chris的問題。

血族在此刻痛恨狼人的誠實，一想到對方會在別人身上馳騁撞擊，或是雌伏他人身下承歡吟哦，該死的佔有慾就迅速膨脹，熊熊的怒火將理智全數燒毀。

Chris一把將Piers推跌在幾步之差的床上，俯身壓了上去，五指扣住不安分的手腕死死地釘在被褥上，將他的驚呼悉數堵在口中，近乎懲罰的兇狠地啃咬對方的唇瓣。

饒是已有經驗的狼人也抵擋不住這般猛烈的攻勢，只能輕皺着眉頭，順應節奏吸吮血族的雙唇，伸出了舌尖嘗試勾允交纏，咽下了二人混和的唾液。細密而粗硬的鬍渣刺在臉上酥酥麻麻，鼻間不自覺地發出難耐的哼聲，另一隻沒被拘束的手主動搭上吸血鬼的肩頭，緊攥着上面的衣物。

隨着棕綠色的眼睛沁出水光，這個粗暴橫蠻的吻逐漸變得婉轉纏綿，嘖嘖的水聲與混濁的鼻息佔據了房間的每一寸角落。

其實到後來Chris的理智已經回籠，只要Piers做出任何抵抗的行為，哪怕是轉頭輕推，他都會馬上放開。偏偏Piers主動迎合他的動作，讓這個單純的掠奪變了質，變得更加貼近戀人間痴纏的接吻。

最終狼人還是獲得了自由，伴隨着誘人的喘息，胸膛劇烈地起伏。他半瞇起水潤透亮的雙眼，不自知地帶着媚意凝視着身上的血族。

就像那個荒誕的晚上。

他本是想吟誦一段催眠咒語好解決整件事，卻不料在低頭的一瞬被吻住雙唇。與其說是親吻，倒不如說是幼獸雜亂無章的舔咬，但這也令他的心臟顫抖不已。

對方拉着他的手一直下遊到褲襠，即使隔着布料也能感受到那熾熱的溫度，他隔着衣物搓揉着堅硬的性器，引出了幾聲不滿的悶哼。

心急的狼人直接拉下褲頭，就着血族微涼的大手一同包裏上完全勃起的下身，上上下下地套弄着，偶爾重重滑過頂端令他忍不住弓身挺跨，勾人的呻吟斷斷續續地從喉間溢出。

另一隻原本放在臉頰上的手帶領着他的探進上衣，手下的這具軀體已經發育成熟，精壯的肌肉沒有一絲贅肉，連那兩顆乳首亦因為身體的興奮而挺立在空氣中，分外吸引人要去拉捏兩下。

聽着狼人用甜膩得變調的聲線一遍遍叫喚着他的尊稱，他拋棄了所有的堅持和忍耐，再一次用嘴唇觸碰對方的唇舌，接着一路向下吻過喉核和鎖骨。在刮弄着乳尖的同時，惡劣地重覆摩擦敏感的小孔和溝狀，急速的喘息和身體微微的顫動無一不召示着即將到來的高潮。

他失控地在對方的腰間留下了吻痕。


	12. Chapter 12

Piers覺得他生氣到可以射空十個儲物空間的子彈來出氣，這不是誇張的比喻，當他從自己租的屋子裏醒來時看到床邊幾隻儲物戒指時，第一個想法就是浪費這些價值不菲的武器。

對了，房子也不再是租的了，壓在儲物戒指下的房契清楚地告訴他，現在這個房屋被買了下來，並且無條件轉贈到他名下。

狼人一拳捶在柔軟的被鋪上，棕綠的雙眸中罕有地出現了怒火，咬牙切齒道：「Bastard！」

吻完他就立即一個傳送陣將他扔出古堡，有這樣的吸血鬼嗎？好歹說清楚那個吻是代表甚麼，還有「你記起來了」那句話是甚麼意思！肯定有事在瞞着他！而且還不止一件！

Piers抬起手臂想刷過嘴唇，他要抹去那個混帳留下的痕跡，但當真正觸碰到唇角，他又突然停下了動作，改為蓋住眼睛往床上倒去，耳尖悄然染上了粉紅。

「Fuck……」

他捨不得。

他是不是可以理解為對方和他抱有同樣的情感，才會做出這樣的行為。

即使如此，他在短期內絕對不會再去找Chris了，他也是有自己的驕傲和自尊，或者他可以去尋找那段模糊記憶的真相。

找到了目標的狼人馬上行動，接了幾個在那營地附近的委託就出發到目的地。

那個地方毫不意外被重重封堵，還有士兵把關駐守，任何無證明或許可的人士均不得內進，就算Piers是發現這地方的功臣也不例外。

他唯有向在附近的旅館打聽消息，誰知那地精老闆一見到他的表情就跟見鬼一樣驚嚇，看來他是找對人了。

地精警惕地盯着來者，狼人走上前還未開口問，就將他嚇得一下子說了一大堆話：「別打算要我退還訂金！當初和你同行的那個吸血鬼同意了如果不按時退房，我就可以沒收訂金！天知道你們好幾星期都沒回來！在這其間我損失了多少你知道嗎？我的金幣嗚……嗚嗚……」

地精越說越覺得有底氣，叉着腰氣呼呼道：「還有！那個山賊營地也是你們弄的吧！你們也是變態，營地旁新長出來的植物都是吸飽了血液的暗紅色！那腐爛的血臭味熏得好多住客都退房了！都不知道會不會有亡靈來騷擾旅館！我沒向你們追討賠償算大方了！」

得到了足夠的資訊，Piers用一個銀幣敲了敲桌面，成功讓喋喋不休的地精停了下來，臉上憤慨的表情立即變的恭敬。

「這位客人，請問需要甚麼呢？一個銀幣可以抵上五天的住宿費。」

「就給我上次住過那間房的鑰匙吧。」

地精笑呵呵收走了銀幣，雙手遞給狼人一條刻有房號的鎖匙，揮手招來一個服務員引領他去房間。

推開門是一間普通的雙人房，有兩張單人床的那種，Piers對此表示有點失望。他翻找着儲物戒指裏的特別藥劑，這些瓶瓶罐罐都沒有商標，只標明了使用效果和方法。

他最後找到了一瓶隱身魔藥，除了可以隱去身形，還能將氣息、體溫和存在感降到最低，而且這魔藥也似乎有迷惑的效果，能夠令人產生錯覺。要是讓血族知道他把得到的藥劑用來找回記憶，肯定氣得一個風刃將他尾巴尖的毛髮刷刷削掉。

然而狼人管他的，在凌晨時分喝掉藥劑就潛進了重兵駐守的營地，一些零碎的畫面浮現在腦中，按着模糊的記憶探進山洞。

還是那條極具特色的銀色走廊，Piers抬頭查看頭頂的機關，他記起了這些都是他動的手，而且好像還費了一番功夫。

內裏已經被打掃得一乾二淨，所有物品和擺設已經被搬空，但他還是認出了那個地方，那個他們的血液融匯的地方。

原本就已經鬆動的記憶禁制在場景的刺激下直接破裂，蜂湧而出的記憶將狼人的腦袋塞滿得發痛，他半蹲下等待悶痛過去，很快臉上痛苦的神色就回復正常。

Piers趁着藥效還未結束就趕緊回到旅館，躺在床上梳理着迷惘而混亂的思緒。

如果再讓他選擇多一次，甚至是無數次，他依然會選擇用這種近乎自殘的方法將Chris救出來。他無法忍受對方受到更多的傷害，更遑論是要由他親手加諸在血族身上。

他寧願受傷的是自己。

如果每個人都有執着的事物，可以為其癲狂、不擇手段、不計較付出，那麼他的執着就是Chris，連命定都無法撼動的存在。

也許這個定論在遙遠的將來被推翻，但起碼他現在明確地知道了自己的心意，只是不知道血族那邊到底是怎樣想的。

想要維繫一段感情，哪怕是親情、友情或是愛情也好，單方面的付出並不會令連繫加深，終有一天會因脆弱不堪而破裂。

Piers關掉了床頭的小燈，合上了雙眼，休息的時間到了。

他隨後回到了城市，一邊完成不同的委託，閒時回到部族探望一下家人，生活看來漸趨平淡。只是他偶爾會在新月的晚上，雙眼放空遙望着夜空，指腹無意識地觸碰着唇角。

「Jill？還有……Carlos？」

Piers往常來到Claire的店舖補充必需品，卻不料在收銀處和櫃檯見到兩個認識的人。

「很久沒見了，狼人。」Jill心情不錯地向他打了個招呼，至於Carlos還是不打算說話的樣子，但從他上揚的嘴唇可見他也感到高興。

「Claire他們呢？」Piers將一張清單交給Carlos，讓他準備一下上面的物品。

「他們放假了，所以就找我們來看管一下鋪頭。」她收走並點算狼人放在桌面的錢幣，確保正確無誤後放進了收銀機。

「They really have to take a break.」

他由剛搬到城市到現在就沒見過他們休息，而且又沒有其他店員幫忙打理，一直都是兩個人處理一切大小事務。

一隻獅鷲降落在店門前，接着一個人影從獅鷲背上跳了下來，速遞員對着清單上的資料問：「請問Claire Redfield小姐在嗎？有包裹需要她簽收。」

Jill從櫃中翻出一張折好的文件，走到門外道：「她暫時不在，我代為簽收，這是授權文件。」

「沒問題，麻煩在這簽署。」

Jill將包裹搬進店裏的儲物室，出來見到渾身僵硬的Piers，奇怪地點了點他的肩頭。

「Jill，」狼人迅速調整了狀態，盡量讓自己的聲線聽起來不那麼生硬：「我想問Claire有叫Chris的親人或是親戚嗎？」

Carlos和Jill對視了一瞬，獸人立即跑到店門拉下大閘，另一人立刻架住Piers的肩膀，將他壓在沙發上，幽藍的豎瞳緊緊地盯着他。

「We need a talk.」

Piers同樣警惕地戒備着坐到對面的他們，他不明白為甚他們跟Chris一樣，聽到Chris Redfield這個名字就如同觸犯了禁忌，如臨大敵的模樣。

「Piers，你打聽這個人的原因是甚麼？」

狼人低下頭片刻，又將頭抬起來道：「他是我的命定。狼人的命定傳說知道嗎？」

「Yup.」Jill鬆了口氣，緊張的神色一掃而空，一副「早就料到」的模樣，又向他拋出了一個新問題：「你有告訴過Chris嗎？吸血鬼的那個。」

「有，但我們有些小爭執，所以……」狼人聳聳肩。

「他那該死的壞脾氣。」Jill反了個白眼，令一旁的Carlos忍俊不禁。

「So…你們認識狼人的Chris Redfield嗎？」

Jill漫不經心地玩弄着自己淡金色而鋒利的指甲，Carlos毫不害怕地握住她的手指，反過來包裹她的手掌。

她長嘆了一口氣，憑空取出一張熟悉的傳送卷軸放到狼人面前。

「我不是天生的半龍，也不是半途血脈覺醒或是返祖，我原來的種族是蟒族，而Carlos他也不是完全的獸人。」

「你是個聰明的孩子，要不要去找Chris的選擇權在你手上。」

Piers正在努力消化Jill所講的東西，被改造的人們用不同的身份重新生活，並不如歷史書上說的那樣，「啟明之戰」中的所有改造人已經被清理完畢，不會再危害到這片土地上的生靈。

他大概能猜測到原因，為了不讓改造人被歧視，記錄者們才會出此下策，更別提這些改造人是當年浴血奮戰的戰士們，他們不是用完即棄的消耗品。

Jill看到Piers臉上糾結擔憂卻沒有恐懼噁心的表情，心中懸掛着的大石終於完全放下，她回握了獸人的大手，放鬆地將頭靠在他的肩膀上。

她突然疑惑地看了一眼Carlos，然後出聲喚回Piers的注意力。

「Carlos讓我提醒你，一個獵人也許會因為仁慈和惻隱而放走獵物，卻不會對三番兩次自動送上門的獵物視若無睹。」

取走卷軸去找Chris－進入Ending 1【Good boy】  
冷靜一下暫時不去找Chris－繼續故事 chapter 13


	13. Ending 1【Good boy】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章含R18情節  
> 包括監禁、灌藥、拘束等  
> 麻煩自行斟酌是否閱讀

Piers抬頭望着面前刻有熟悉花紋的大門，鼓起勇氣拉響了一旁的門鈴，不過半响「咔」的一聲響起，大門隨之自動開啟。

沒有Moira和Natalia來應門，大概是已經回家了吧。

他走進了大廳，聞到了廚房的傳來的食物香氣，彷彿回到了最初還在成年歷練的日子。

「Who？」

Piers聽到了柴火熄滅的聲音。

「It's me, Captain.」

血族平穩的呼吸在見到狼人時變得急促，大步走到他面前，臉上交織着憤怒、意外，以及難以察覺的喜悅。然而在聽到狼人下一句話時，連那點歡欣也消失不見。

「Or should I call you Captain Redfield？」

「為甚麼要回來？」

Chris的表情陰沉得可怕，卻完全阻止不了Piers想留在他身邊的決意。

「讓我留在你身邊。」

Piers踏前一步抱住了血族，將頭抵在對方的胸口上，仔細地聽着那怪異而有規律的心跳聲，為他帶來了無限大的滿足感。他無比感謝那場元素暴動，讓他遇上了自己的命定，還因而建立了關係和聯繫。

當他聽到Jill的話時，喜悅沖昏了他的頭腦，他一直仰慕傾心的血族竟然就是命定的對象！世上還有比這加幸運而幸福的事情嗎？

緊接着下一秒他又開始心痛起來，他想起了那次生病的經歷，改造的過程那麼痛苦，血族的感受定會比他強烈上千萬倍。想到這裏，他就只想飛奔到對方身邊，然後告訴他往後的一切都有他來一同度過，甚至可以為他立下至死不渝的忠誠誓言。

所以最後Jill對他說的那句話他完全沒聽進去，只匆匆道謝就拿走了傳送卷軸，去到一個空間元素穩定的地方撕開了卷軸。

他知道這樣貿然跑到血族的古堡是非常不理智的事情，他的衝動似乎都是因對方而起，但他卻甘之如飴，沒有任何東西可以阻擋他的步伐。

Chris手足無措了片刻，伸手想回擁着狼人，卻硬生生停在半空中，回過神來反手將他壓在地板上，沉啞的嗓音中全是對方無法理解的怒火。

「既然你那麼想留在我身邊，就用血僕的身份留下來，沒有我的允許不能離開，也不能違抗我的一切索取。」

說罷就露出了犬牙狠狠咬上了Piers的頸側，品嚐久違的美味，末了還似洩憤般重重咬了一下傷口，但血洞很快就因有治療作用的吸血鬼唾液而癒合，不留一點痕跡。

Chris沒有將Piers拉起來，連廚房裏還未煮好的餸菜都不管，一言不發轉身上了樓梯。Piers從失血的眩暈中清醒過來，半撐起身體無力地垂下頭。

Is this all he wants？

血族當日所說的話是認真的，他將狼人當成了血僕一樣的存在。不論是在用餐時的餐桌上，小憩時的沙發上，甚至是夜夢時的睡床上，不會過問不會解釋，隨時隨地就將狼人壓在身下「進食」，就像他唯一存在的意義就是為了提供鮮血。有時吸血吸得狠過頭了，Piers的身體會不自覺地起反應，只能等Chris離開後自行解決。

Chris將Piers的行動限制在古堡中，連外面庭園和森林也禁止他外出，完全把他當成血僕圈養起來。

他不清楚這樣是否正確，但他很清楚，他不能離開對方。

Piers拉住了吸完血想要起身離去Chris的衣袖，半睜開水光瀲灩的眼眸，倔強地凝視着血瞳，然後一個用力將對方扯向他，抬頭輕柔地吮吸那略為乾燥僵硬的嘴唇。

沒有預期中的推開或是責罵，他更加放膽地加大了動作，將舌頭探進血族的口腔中攪動，他嘗到了自己鮮血的味道。

有些鹹帶點澀，還有一絲奇異的甜味。

Chris一直用手肘撐在床上，被動地承受着Piers的親吻，直到狼人進一步撫上他的皮帶時，他驀地握住了對方的手腕。

「你知道自己在做甚麼嗎？」

「我清楚得很。」

吸血鬼強大而神秘，比起人類還要懂得享受，他們最喜歡在交歡時「進食」，為自己和獵物帶來雙重的歡愉。

覆蓋在身上的身軀是涼的，進入體內的器官卻熾熱得令狼人幾乎要落淚。他說不清到底是攙集了痛楚的快感，還是結合的滿足感刺激到他的淚腺，大概兩邊都佔一點吧。

Piers第一次清醒地在血族面前，低聲地喚出了他的名字，再下一秒就被堵住了唇舌，只能在間隙發出含糊不清的嗚咽。

他是毒，他是癮，將他送上快樂的雲端，也帶他墮入痛苦的深淵。

接下來的日子他們有默契地不再深究互相隱瞞身份和執意留下的原因，小心翼翼地踏在薄弱的冰層上，放縱地享受這種虛假卻又充實的生活。

「今天有客人來，你待在這裏別出去。」

Chris留下了足夠分量的食物，就關上門從外反鎖了房間。Piers自然會聽從Chris的命令，只是他有些心癢想知道是誰的到訪讓Chris這般重視，不允許他出去見面，就像怕別人發現他那樣。

他露出了狼耳然後貼在門上，想要細聽外面的聲響。但血族似乎佈下了干擾法陣，他只能勉強聽到混亂的雜訊，而根據聲量的高低起伏，外面的人很有可能正在吵架。

突然一陣悠揚的歌聲清晰無比地傳入耳中，起初狼人以為這是來自深海人魚的吟唱，再認真地聽下去，他似是置身於潮濕炎熱的叢林中失落的神廟，見證從一開始鼎盛的輝煌到被藤蔓攀滿的頹敗，低低啞啞的音節透出滄桑的變遷。

門柄冰涼的觸感將歌聲從他的腦中驅除，Piers晃晃頭遠離了房門，不再窺聽出面的聲音。

沒有Chris的允許他不會出去。

門鎖在當天晚上就自動解開，Piers出了門沒看到任何人，他將全古堡上下連地下室都找了個遍，卻找不到Chris的蹤影。不過他也沒有過多的驚慌，他對於血族忽然消失上好幾天這回事已經習以為常，只是他心裏還是渴求着能一同出行的日子。

過了好一段時間Chris依然沒有回來，古堡的食物不太足夠了，他需要想方法獲得食物，外面的森林就是很好的狩獵場地。Piers試探地扭動大門的門鎖，木門輕易地被推開。

他的心臟狂跳不息，他快步走到不遠處的傳送陣，那是當時血族特別為他設立的，只要催動一點點任何種類的魔力就可以啟動，讓他可以在古堡和小鎮間來去自如。

魔力在指尖凝聚形成一個小光球，只要將它輕輕彈進法陣中心就可以離開這裏，但狼人忽然將光球驅散，轉身走進了反方向的森林深處。

他並沒有忘記傳送陣已經被改成了單向這件事。

Piers提着獵到的一頭公鹿走回古堡，雖然他可以化作狼型直接生吃，但他還是喜歡加上了調味料的熟食。

這晚他睡得特別不安穩，好幾次都掙扎着快要醒來，但隨即又被一種神秘的力量扯回夢中。

Piers不知道自己睡了多久，總覺得這次睡得有點過頭，他睜開眼只見到一片漆黑，他有點慌亂地想起床上起來，卻不料雙手被拉高過頭頂，被束縛在一起扣在一個軟綿綿的東西上，只有下半身能自由活動。

在視覺被剝奪的情況下，其他感官變得更加敏銳。他聞出了空氣中灰塵陳舊的味道，而自己似乎是渾身赤裸，身上沒有一絲衣物。

「Good morning.」

他聽出了這是Chris的聲音，而且正向自己走過來。

「Captain？」

狼人感到唇上貼上了同樣柔軟的東西，在對方的舌頭伸進來時，他順從地張開了牙關，然後一些熟悉但一時間說不出名字的液體渡進了口腔。等到他將液體咽了下肚，對方才放開了他的嘴唇。

接着一根應該是手指的東西探進了他股間的洞穴，熟練地在進出的同時擦過敏感的突起，令前方開始充血脹大，手指也漸漸從一根增加到三根。

Piers輕咬着下唇，將情動的呻吟化作粗重的呼息，他不明白Chris到底在想甚麼，要進行一場怎樣的性愛，這未知的一切令他的身體輕顫起來。

血族將手指換成了自己更加粗長的半身，一下子撞進潮濕緊致的腸道，習慣了異物入侵的內壁很快就適應，並將其包裹起來。Chris開始大開大合地抽插起來，他清楚狼人每一處敏感的地方，在每次進出時都會故意用力頂過，已經非常挺立的性器頂端隨着動作冒出一股股透明的液體，順着動作塗抹在繃緊的小腹上。

血族見到狼人還在拚命忍耐吟叫的樣子，更加賣力地撞擊着，他俯身含住了對方的耳垂，特意壓低了磁性的聲線在耳邊低語。

「叫出來。」

Piers胡亂地搖頭，想甩掉耳垂上酥麻的感覺，雙腳卻是不自覺地盤上Chris的腰間，腳趾收緊蜷縮起來。最初輕微的脹痛已經完全消失，被一一轉化成快感，衝擊着神經和大腦，最終婉約的呻吟洩了出口，隨着律動的節奏時而高昂低沉。

「唔……嗯、唔－－」

這次的感覺怎會來得那麼快？

他感知到血族完全就是奔着他最敏感而相連的兩點攻去，才開始不久他有隱約想射精的感覺，而且他完全無法控制快感疊加的速度，只能被推上一波波的浪潮。

「Cap－－嗯呃！」

射出的白濁落在狼人的胸腹上，血族低頭舔走他身上精液，舌頭圍着一邊的乳首打轉啃咬。他享受着腸壁緊緊的纏繞，身下的頂弄一直沒有停止，令剛釋放過一次的慾望又有抬頭的趨勢。

蒙着眼睛的布料因湮濕而加深了顏色，讓人忍不住想撩開窺探下面的光景，到底會是像清晨沾濕了雨露的綠葉，還是會似在海面上閃爍盪漾的鱗波，終歸都是讓人愛不釋手的瑰寶。

Piers往上扭動着腰背想要逃離過多的快感，看出他意圖的Chris卻是握緊他了腰間的肌肉往身上撞去，恨不得將囊袋也一同擠進，肉體撞擊的「啪啪」聲在小小的空間裏迴響不斷。

在一聲忽然拔高的氣音後，狼人又是顫慄着射出了幾股顏色略淺的精液，血族趁機咬破了他的頸項小口小口地吸血，同時重重快速地抽插了幾十下才埋在深處噴發，熱情的脈動和熱浪令身下的軀體痙攣起來。

Piers感覺到Chris退出了他的身體，他鬆了一口氣，以為對方會放開他的束縛，讓他休息一下，卻沒料到一個滾燙的東西再次抵在穴口，不上不下地磨蹭着，不知在哪一秒就會刺進來。

「Captain…It's too…much…」

剛才被吸血的瞬間他又達到了高潮，雙倍的快樂毫不憐惜地將他推上沒有間隙的極樂，短時間內三次實在太多了。他口中吐出理智的話句，但入口的肌肉卻有節奏地張合着，不知疲倦地邀請血族再次的進入。

Chris再次吻住順便撬開了狼人的唇舌，又將某些液體灌進了口裏，他用指腹抹去殘留在嘴角的液體，然後點在對方的唇上讓他舔走。

「不用擔心，龍血是最好的回復藥劑。」

Piers正想斥責他的浪費，卻被拉進了新一波的情慾裏浮沉，到口的罵聲全變成了魅惑的呻吟。

狼人不知道時候才這場激烈的性愛的盡頭，當他覺得快要承受不住時，血族就會適時地灌下龍血，令疲倦的身體重獲力量，主動迎合着交媾的動作。

這個時候他正以跨坐的姿態承受着緩慢卻深入的頂弄，他的雙手已經從床頭的橫杆解了下來，但仍然被繩子束縛着反剪在身後，手指隨着巨物進出的節奏而放鬆收緊。蒙住雙眼的布料也不知被扔到哪裏，棕綠的雙瞳已經蓄滿了水光，似乎只要眨眼就會滑出泛紅的眼眶。

在龍血的作用下，被快感一次次洗刷過的神經變得敏感異常，只要一點額外的觸碰都會令他不自覺地繃緊全身。每當收縮的時候，血族就會發出一聲煽情的低喘，刺激到腸壁絞得更加緊逼。狼耳和尾巴早就在某一次高潮時冒了出來，尾巴根部的毛髮已經被交合的體液打濕成一團，黏糊糊的貼在臀肉上。

Chris嗅到Piers身後飄出一陣淡淡的血味，他嘆了口氣解開了拘束，捉住狼人的手腕細細舔走上面冒出的血珠，然後用舌尖舔過掌心被指甲刺破的傷口，最後來到指尖一口含住，挑逗地輕咬着指腹。

「唔－－」

Piers渾身僵硬了片刻，前端抖動了幾下就冒出了白濁，順着柱身流到相連的地方，他無力地垂下頭，雙眼散渙地盯着Chris張合的嘴唇。

他在說甚麼？

大腦持續被快感攪成一團漿糊，無暇再分出精力去細想，只能從不斷變化的唇型中分辨出幾個詞語。

瘋？走……聽話？下一次？

Chris看到兩人小腹間的精液，嘖笑了一聲將Piers的手搭在肩膀上，然後突然加重了抽插，毫不留情地碾過讓他們都感到快樂的地方，一隻手撫上剛射完還很敏感的性器快速擼動。

狼人被突如其來的快感沖散了努力聚集的思緒，過於深入和快速的衝刺讓他下意識將剛剛聯想到的詞語拼湊成求饒，一字一句重重擊在血族的心頭上。

「Captain…嗯、我不走、嗯哈－－」

Chris像是被刺激到般更加用力挺跨，Piers仰起頭，下巴連同頸項都繃成了一條直線。

「我會、哈、聽話……」

感受到背上傳送的刺痛，血族再度咬上了狼人繃緊的頸側大口吸血，在頂端磨擦的力度加重。

「唔、我會乖、啊啊－－」

他們沉浸在近乎滅頂的歡愉中，直到互相的喘息都平復下來，Chris才抱起還在輕微顫抖的Piers步上樓梯，離開了地下室。

他輕輕吻在狼人的額頭上，親暱地蹭過對方的鼻頭，露出了滿足卻又苦澀的微笑。

「Such a good boy.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文的肉可能就只有這裏  
> 尷尬癌發作：)  
> 再寫多幾篇肉精盡人亡的可能是我：)


	14. Chapter 14

「Ah？」

Piers不好意思地晃晃頭，顯然是沒有聽清楚Jill說的話，尷尬地用微笑掩飾剛才的走神。

「我也知道你沒有在聽，我再說多次－－Carlos提醒你獵人也許會因為仁慈和惻隱而放走獵物，卻不會對三番兩次自動送上門的獵物視若無睹。」

這次狼人認真地聽清楚了她的忠告，讓他在意的是獵人和獵物這幾隻字。

原來在他們心中，他是獵物一般的存在？

他在根本上就從未達到他們所在的高處。

他一直在追逐穹頂的星辰，以為只要去到能被光芒照耀到的地面就是結束，卻忘記了最初想與繁星並肩，綻放出不相伯仲光輝的目標。

而且他和血族的關係一直以來都是不對等，導師和學生，領主和隨從，前輩和後輩，不論從哪一方面來看，他都是被贈予的那一方。

他想要的不是這樣。

Piers艱難地把卷軸推向Jill的方向，而不是馬上取走，然後跑到一個安全的地方使用它。

「你先收回去吧。」

「你確定？等Claire他們回來我們就走了，你未必有傳送卷軸以外的途徑到達古堡。」

「嗯，請先收回去。」

Jill不收起來的話，只怕他會管不住自己的手，下一秒就撕開卷軸去找Chris。眼睜睜地看着卷軸憑空消失，Piers差點就衝上前把它搶回懷中。

「謝謝你們告訴我這麼多事情。」

在離開之前，狼人向他們微微欠身，他們沒有義務要向他解釋、提醒和提供找血族的方法，但他們卻一一做了。

「It doesn't matter.」

Piers回到房屋後，開始為之後即將到來的狼人首領試任期作準備，大概他的父親也想不到他會如此上心，真真正正一心只為攀上那個位置。

能夠與一地領主齊名的，一族首領也應該足夠了。

試任期是讓候選人進入與現實時間流逝比例不一的幻境，每個候選人都有不同設定的幻境，嘗試管理全族和解決其間出現的問題。這些過程會投影在大會堂中予族人觀看，讓他們了解候選人們的行事方法，從而選出最合適的下任首領。

他還特意回了一趟部族，向父親討教經驗，例如在遇到衝突時的解決方法，令族人更加信服的演說技巧，連一些不明文的規則也一一打聽了。

Eunice看到久違的Piers連忙上前打了個招呼，他笑着回揮了手，卻督到她右手手腕內側的一圈牙印。

他有點訝異地問：「你結婚了？」

「嗯，就不早之前，是守衛隊裏的一個隊長。」

「恭喜，可惜我之前出了遠門，趕不及參加你的婚禮。」

「That's fine，有你的祝福就夠了。」

Piers有點羨慕地看着她洋溢着幸福的笑容，還有她手腕側的牙印。血族吸了他那麼多回血，虧是一點痕跡都沒留下，頸項一直光滑完好。

Eunice慢慢踱步將他送到通往外界的閘門，低着頭不知在想甚麼，最後她在Piers步入閘口時問了一句讓人摸不清意思的話。

「找到了嗎？」

Piers頓了頓苦笑着回道：「Still working on it.」

她握緊拳頭向他比劃了兩下：「加油！」

Piers揮揮手道謝，Eunice真的是一個非常好的女孩，也定會是個非常優秀的伴侶，希望她能一直幸福下去。

在預備試任期的同時，他也沒有落下賞金獵人的工作，只是他不再接離現居城市太遠的委託。他再次到雜貨店補充物資時，Claire他們已經回來了，還塞給他一堆手信，大部分是加工過的肉類製品，十分符合狼人的口味和飲食習慣。

Piers沒有主動向她打聽Chris的事，他不想再引起任何會令其他人覺得不安或是擔憂的事情，上次Jill和Carlos的反應就是教訓。

每當他感到氣餒，甚至是想放棄時，他總會握緊頸項上那條Chris贈送的頸鏈，堅硬冰冷的金屬會令他鎮定下來，提醒他別忘記初衷。但這方法也有個缺點，有時他會走神幻想扯斷頸鏈後的畫面，他還沒忘記這頸飾的作用。

Piers拍了拍自己的臉頰，再這樣下去是不行的，他的自制力在遇上血族是總會大幅倒退，他真的怕有天他的手會失去控制，衝破理智的約束弄斷頸鏈。

他決定要除下頸飾，然後用強化水晶盒錶起來，既能起到警醒的作用，又不會讓自己那麼容易破壞到它。

狼人伸手到頸後摸索着搭扣，說起來他都不知道Chris是怎樣幫他戴上的，頸鏈的每一個扣環都完美地嵌合，完全沒有可以解開的機關。

「難道是這個？」

Piers皺眉摸到一個疑似突起的東西，想轉動頸鏈到面前細看，卻不料某個扣環勾住了衣服上的線頭，微微用力一拉，金屬掉落到地板上清脆的聲音響起。

「Shit！？」

他有點崩潰地半跪在地上，抖着手撿起了斷開的頸鏈，一切的決心和堅持就像從斷開的缺口中流走，幾乎可以用心如死灰來形容他此刻的心情。

怎樣突然就斷了？

他沒有好好珍惜血族送給他的禮物。

他沒想過這條頸鏈脆弱至此，倒不如從一開始就不去動它，這樣它還會完好地待在自己的頸項上。

「哭甚麼？」

眼角出現了冰冷的觸感，狼人驀地抬頭撞進了那雙熟悉的血眸，驚訝得直往後倒去。

「小心點、唔……」Chris伸手堪堪抓住了Piers的衣襟，卻渾身一顫僵硬了動作，似是拉扯到傷口低哼了一聲。

「Captain？」察覺到血族不妥的狼人往他身上一摸，得到了滿手駭人的鮮紅，半拉半扯的將他帶到浴室，打算幫他清理和包紮傷口。

這個出血量恐怕是被銀器傷到了，被銀器劃破的傷口無法立即復原，要仔細清理才能加快恢復。

Piers走出浴室，準備將會用到的醫療用品和傷藥，還有Chris替換的衣服。

他在血族看不見的地方嘆息，他已經有點厭倦了每次見面總是以狼狽開頭或是結束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 準備劇情快轉到另一個結局啦－－


	15. Chapter 15

Chris坐在浴缸中的小凳上，任由Piers利落地剪開沾濕了血液的衣服，一道道或深或淺，還在滲血的傷痕佈滿他的身軀。

最猙獰的那一道落在胸口上，皮肉翻捲，鮮血仍在不停湧出。

Piers率先細細清理傷口，然後用力按緊，純白的布料很快被染紅。吸血鬼的力量源自血液自身，可能是出血過多的原故，肉身復原的速度遠不及以前。

他搖了搖頭，放開了手，轉而取出針線在上面比劃：「這個傷口要縫合，可能會很痛，Captain你忍忍。」

Chris點點頭，閉上眼皺緊眉頭，忍受着針線穿透皮肉的痛楚。他很清楚自己的身體，隨着血液流走得越多，他的恢復能力就越弱，看來今後必須要將吸血鬼的血液加進食譜中。

當然狼人的血液也是相當好的替代品，說到底也是同源的存在，他瞄了一眼正認真舞動針線的Piers，將這個想法拋到腦後。

「好了。」

接下來其他較淺的傷口在清理過後已經立即復原，胸口上那道傷口在補充血液後，應該在明天就能拆線。

Piers扶着Chris到他自己的床上，他的床是特製的尺寸，狼型的他在上面打滾都不成問題，他並不想委屈一個傷員屈就在客房那張小小的單人床上。

「Captain你需要哪一種血，我幫你買回來。」

身為藥劑師的Steve應該備有不同種族的血液，畢竟血液就是製作魔藥的原材料之一。就算他不肯，到時搬Chris的名字出來，Claire為了幫助親戚也應該會讓他鬆口的。

「我想要你。」

Chris虛虛地攥住了Piers的手腕，他沒用上多大的力氣，只要微微用力就能掙脫。Piers轉過頭沒有動作，只是用哄小孩的語氣重覆了一遍剛才的問題。

他不敢去看血族的眼睛，一旦對上，他又會心軟，打從心底自願滿足對方一切的要求。

而且他聽出來了，那虛弱的、帶着點服軟意味的語氣，老謀深算的吸血鬼果然很會一下擊中他的弱點。

口乾舌燥的血族沒有再給予狼人僵持的時間，瞬間爆發出力量將他拉跌到床上，把頭埋到散發出甜美氣息的頸項上，張口就要咬下。

「我要你，可以嗎？嗯？」

微涼的呼息打在皮膚上，那聲低沉婉轉的助語詞聽得狼人的腰都快軟掉，他只得胡亂地點頭，棕綠的雙瞳開始變得散渙。

該死的天賦魔法。

Chris並沒有一次過吸走足夠的分量，只是幾個呼息過後就放開了Piers。他捏了捏對方的後頸，讓他變成狼型到床上一起睡。

Piers暗暗反了個白眼，想出聲反駁拉後頸對已經成年的他沒用，但他卻是乖乖變成野獸的形態趴到Chris身邊，他不想又刺激到血族橫蠻無理地索取。

Chris伸手到巨狼的下巴一下下地搔抓，另一隻手來到耳朵邊緣不輕不重地捏揉着，巨狼開始軟軟地從喉間發出嗚咽，有時還會轉過身露出肚皮，蜷縮起四肢尾巴一晃一晃的搖着。

「舒服？」

Piers瞇起眼睛用臉頰蹭了蹭Chris， 低低地叫喚了一聲，一隻前爪「啪」一下搭在他的臉上，然後微微往上移動蓋上他的眼睛。

被打臉的血族沒有生氣，反而拎起蓋在眼上的爪子，放到唇上輕輕的、「啾」的一聲親了一下，然後眼前的巨狼毛髮以肉眼可見的速度膨脹了一倍。

他炸毛了。

他整隻狼都不好了。

他摸不清血族做出這個舉動的原因，到底只是單純的獎勵，還是……

Chris低笑一聲，趁巨狼還在愣住又親了掌心一下，掀起垂下來的耳朵，在旁邊輕聲道：「想聽聽我的故事嗎？」

Piers立即從床上挺起身，前肢交疊在一起，把頭伏在上面，一雙棕綠的獸瞳專注地望着血族。


	16. Chapter 16

他的成年歷練、成年儀式和義務役，以及後來很長的一段時間都在戰場上度過。

也許讓未成年上戰場很不道德，但他們卻沒有任何怨言。因為他們知道，今天不上戰場，明天或許就再也沒有上戰場的機會。

大家都說黎明前的黑夜是最為漫長和黑暗，那是連晚星都感到徬徨而墜落的午夜，只能聽到從矇矓的煙硝深處傳來不斷的號角聲。

但戰士們都確信，他們將會驅散迷霧，重啟光明。

他見過太多形形色色的改造者，拖着幾隻肌理突起獸爪的鮫人，被縫上三對耳朵血淋淋的精靈，還有看不出原型、由肉塊拼砌而成的生物。

可怕的是改造得越成功的生物，理智就保留得越多，他們的眼裏充滿着痛苦的神色，手上的攻擊卻是愈發凌厲。

他們身不由己。

他時刻提醒着自己，對面的是敵人，不能生出一絲憐憫，能給予他們的溫柔就是擊中要害，讓他們乾淨俐落痛快地死去。

他的皮毛染成了褐紅，武器和利爪上總是沾着肉碎，吸進肺部的每一口空氣都是鹹腥惡臭。

最終他們打贏了這場仗，勝利的榮光降落在這片大地，世界樹的枝末長出了一片新的嫩葉。

但總會有光明照射不到的角落，那些幽暗的角落再次滋生出黑暗。

以他為首的幾個戰場主力全部遭到暗算，在回程的途中前後失蹤，全因那些人還抱着愚蠢而殘酷的信念－－經過戰爭洗禮的身體更易改造成功。

他的心臟被摘除換上了機械，全身的血液被抽走灌注入異族的鮮血。

他們成功了，也失敗了。他所有的理智保留下來，卻完全不受他們操控。

在「改造者」這個稱呼出現前，那些被改造的生物一率被稱為「怪物」。

他是怪物。

他透過血液中的傳承，得知這些血液的原主人是個小鎮的領主。他遠遠地看着鎮民的起居日常，讓他在找到心臟的目標下加多了一項行程。

出於狼人對心臟執着的天性，他決定在尋找心臟的同時，順便清理那些危害人間的毒瘤。當他找回屬於自己的心臟，他就會用白銀打造的利刃剜出那個冷冰冰的機器，死在一個不知名的小角落。

只有英雄才需要功勳，一個怪物不需要任何的表彰。

直到他在血族古堡的森林裏撿回一個狼人，原本他是要送狼人回去的，但他卻自私地把對方留了下來，因為這會讓他想起他還是狼人的生活。

他教會了那個狼人所需的技能和知識，卻從未想過要讓對方參與那些危險的事情。若是他想，他可以護對方一生平安也不是問題，就當成狼人為他的生活增添一點生氣的回禮。

每每想到古堡中會有一個人在等候自己，為自己擔憂，他的內心充斥着一種無法言喻的喜悅和滿足。

他頭一次覺得自己是在生活而不是在生存。

到後來他還是帶狼人步步踏進了那潭骯髒的泥沼，眼睜睜地看着對方的雙手第一次沾上鮮血，看透世間的美好和醜惡。

如果狼人願意，他不介意身邊多一個人陪伴和分擔。

結果他錯了，怪物是只會帶來災難的存在。

他看不得狼人受到一丁點的傷害，他想把對方放在手心呵護疼愛，而不是讓他用命去換取自己的安全。

他染上了巨龍的陋習，想把寶藏通通藏到其他人找不到的巢穴，只有自己才能時刻欣賞觸碰。

但他還是堅持下來，將狼人送走。

離他愈遠，就愈安全。

所以再見到狼人的時候他失控了，想在對方身上打上自己的烙印，想要完完全全地佔有。但對上那雙毫無保留的綠眸時，他生出了一股內疚自卑的心情。

他不屬於黑暗。

從一開始他就不應該誘拐對方步入黑暗中與他相伴。

他再一次回到最初行屍走肉的日子。

力氣和魔力近乎耗盡，補充品亦用光，他第三次體會到瀕死的感覺。

接着白光籠罩着他，將他帶到狼人的面前。

只是這次，他不再打算放走狼人或是自己遠去。

一個生靈到底有多少次能夠死裏逃生。

他已經成功三次從前往冥河的道路上跑回人間，但他不敢保證第四次還能這麼順利，而且有兩次還是有狼人的幫助才能成功。

他曾經是英雄，英勇、無畏、無私。

他也是怪物，自私、卑劣、無恥。

遇上狼人是他一生最大的幸運。

「遇上你是我一生最大的幸運。」

巨狼聽完之後低低地嗚咽着，不停地把頭拱進血族的懷中，蹭得他一身都是毛。

Chris揪住巨狼兩邊軟乎乎的頰肉，制止了他的安慰的動作，用額頭蹭了蹭對方濕潤的鼻頭。

「我跟你說這些並不是想讓你有負擔，只是覺得我應該要對你坦誠。」

Piers的心情還未平復下來，今晚他受到的衝擊實在太多了，他不知道要如何回應。

「Sweet dreams, Piers.」


	17. Chapter 17

Piers是被食物誘人的香氣叫醒的，他有些迷惘地半睜開眼，正疑惑着誰在做早餐。

下一秒他就立即清醒了，昨晚他失手弄斷了Chris送他的頸鏈，無意中救了Chris，還好像被告白……了？

他來到廚房看到血族正在忙碌的身影，有些擔憂地上前問：「你的身體還可以嗎？」

Chris湊到他頸側往常吸血的位置低聲道：「有你就當然沒問題。刷牙洗臉了嗎？」

「洗、洗了。」Piers捂緊了Chris剛才湊近過的地方，耳垂染上了一層淺淺的薄紅。

「先到客廳等着，早餐快好了。」

血族的手藝不是一般的好，一頓豐盛的早餐出現在餐桌上，絕大部分都是狼人喜歡的肉食。

兩人靜靜地享用着美味的餐點，有好幾次Piers想出聲說點甚麼，最後卻又閉上了嘴。

當Chris收拾好碗碟想要洗淨，Piers搶過了工作來做，他不能讓Chris把家務都全做完。見到狼人的堅持，血族只能作罷，開始構思起午餐和晚飯的菜單。

洗完碗的Piers有些尷尬地回到書桌前溫習，他不怎麼習慣家裏突然多出一個吸血鬼來，而且昨晚血族訴說的故事還在擾亂着他的心神。

他拿不定該用甚麼身份去面對Chris。

說是像以前那樣他又不太甘心，但如果是用伴侶的身份也未免太急進了，想到這裏他的臉龐連帶脖頸都通紅一片。

「Piers？」

微涼的大手覆上他的額頭，想要確認他的體溫是否正常，狼人似是觸電般渾身顫抖了一下，令到血族更加擔憂他的情況。

「有甚麼不舒服就跟我說，知道嗎？」

「嗯、好。」

Chris看到Piers不自在的表情，大概猜想到他反常的原因，他抬來一張椅子坐到他的身邊。

「Piers，我知道以前真的委屈你了，但從現在起，你不用再惶恐不安，我會一直留在你身邊，除非你想我離開。」

Piers看到了Chris眼中的認真和堅定，但嘴巴和身體卻是更加無措，就像身無分文的賭徒突然中了一筆享之不盡的橫財，美好夢幻得不像真實發生。

他在害怕這只是虛假的幻境，他生怕一做出錯誤的反應就會令夢境破滅。

「我遲點還要參加試任期，能先讓我專心預備嗎？」

他說完之後完全不敢望向Chris的雙眼，他不想從對方的眼裏看到失望。

「好，我會等你。」

Chris沒有強迫Piers直接給出答覆，以往都是狼人主動追趕着他，現在他可以在原地等待，甚至代替對方踏出那一步，只要不會令狼人難受就好。

Piers鬆了口氣，卻又再僵硬起來，因為Chris執起了他的左手，單膝半跪在地上。

「Captain？！」

血族用溫柔的眼神安撫着慌亂的狼人，口中緩緩道出了古老悠久的音節。

**『以血月為證，鮮血為誓，我Chris Redfield將會為Piers Nivans奉上最高的忠誠，直到灰飛煙滅。』**

話畢血族在狼人的無名指上輕吻，一圈鮮紅的痕跡浮現在指節上，很快又褪去顏色隱沒在皮膚下。

「你……不需要這樣的。」

Piers感覺到腦中莫名多了些東西，像是一道牽引連接着他和Chris，只是這道牽線似乎是單向，只能由他來放鬆收緊。而且他大概聽出了剛才那段音節的意義，他曾經在族人的結婚儀式上聽過，雖然有幾個詞語被替換了，但不難猜出完整的意思。

「不需要覺得有負擔，這是單向的。」Chris從地上起來，輕柔地摩挲Piers無名指上曾浮現過紅圈的位置，宛如在對待甚麼珍寶一樣，惹得對方輕顫了幾下眼簾，他笑了笑道：「而且我認為我有需要這樣做。」

吸血鬼沒有靈魂，他只能用忠誠誓言來表明自己的心跡，其實他更想用靈魂契約這種約束力更強的方式。

Piers側過臉抽回了手，面對着書桌道：「我要溫習了。」

血族沒有繼續剛才的話題，就靜靜坐在一旁看狼人預備，在他遇上困惑時解釋，在快到進食時就去廚房煮飯，留給足夠的空間讓Piers慢慢接受和適應他們之間的轉變。

Chris並沒有跟着Piers到部族參加試任期，已經逝去的人就不應再出現在眾人面前，世上再無狼人的Chris Redfield。

在出發的那天，他看得出Piers很緊張，眉頭輕皺嘴唇抿成一直線，綠眸中滿是想讓他陪同期盼的眼神，差點就放出尾巴勾勾他的手臂，出盡招數讓他答應。

「Piers，我在這裏等你。」

得不到期望中的回答，Piers整個人的氣勢都頹靡下來，低低地喚着Chris的名字。

血族揉了揉狼人的頭髮，有些心疼地抱抱他，安撫他道：「你之前不是說自己成年了嗎？我相信你可以的。」

這次比起歷練結束送Piers回部族更加難捨難分，狼人甚至主動仰頭向他索吻，紅着眼眶關上了門，搞得像是要上戰場那樣，怕是一去無回的感覺。

Piers走了不過半响，門又再一次被打開，他小跑着回來，扯開Chris右手的袖口，狠狠地在上面咬了一口，直至嘗到了鮮血的鹹腥才鬆口。

他兇惡地瞪着一臉困惑的血族，啞聲道：「你說過會等我的。」

「嗯，我會。」

突然想到些甚麼的Chris很快回過神來，笑得合不攏嘴的往滲着血絲的牙印上吻了一下，再一次成功地令狼人羞紅了面，然後小跑着離去。

他在身後大喊：「我等你回來－－」

等到Piers回家時，手上的牙印一定已經癒合，唯有再讓他多咬幾下好了。


	18. Ending 2 【Allegiant】

Piers懷着忐忑的心情推開了家門，入目是一片黑暗，空無一人的客廳。所有想在見到血族時訴說的話語全部化作虛無，他已經不懂得反應，鼻頭一陣發酸，滿腔的委屈無處發洩。

還沒等及他細想，他就落入一個熟悉而微涼的懷抱，一隻大手一次次撫過後背。

「Hey, there, there.」

看到Piers險些落淚的樣子，Chris就猜到他落選了，只是沒想到他的反應會這麼大。

「我落選了。」

「嗯，你很努力了。」

Chris跌跌跘跘的帶着把頭抵在他胸口上，死都不願意抬頭的Piers坐到沙發上，調整了一下坐姿，將他牢牢抱在懷裏，輕柔地吻着他的髮頂。

「我……以為你不在家。」

「我一直都在，只是為了省電才把燈都關掉。」

狼人悄悄把眼淚都蹭在血族的衣襟上，微微抬起頭，一雙水潤的綠瞳在黑暗中熒熒發光，他拉了拉對方右手的袖口。

「我要咬你。」

Chris有點哭笑不得伸出了右手，讓Piers在手腕內側狠狠咬了一下，落選了還是這麼在意咬痕這回事。

不過只要是狼人喜歡的，能夠讓對方安心的，他都願意去做。他已經在考慮要不要用聖水弄個紋身，讓大家都一勞永逸。

說不在意落選是假的，Piers直接變回了狼型，讓Chris擼毛擼了好幾天才回復精神，不再是沒精打采的樣子。

為了轉移一下狼人的注意力，血族提出了旅遊的建議，順便在途中尋找他的心臟。其實他已經找到了藏着心臟的地點，只是傷得太重差點不能支撐下去，還好Piers陰差陽錯下救了他。

這次Chris沒有再逞強，遇到需要幫忙的時候就直接向Piers提出請求，這個轉變令Piers有點意外，他都快懷疑Chris是不是被調包了。不過其實在說清楚後，他還真的不太習慣Chris的轉變，以前有多麼強硬，現在就有多麼溫柔，還有那些膩人的情話，每每都令他耳根紅得滴血。

Piers出神地盯着眼前的透明儀器，淺藍色的液體中浸泡着一顆接駁了不同管道、還在跳動不息的心臟。他把頭靠在Chris的肩頭上，不自覺地撫上面前冰冷的儀器，細細地描繪着心臟的形狀。

「這感覺太奇怪了。」

「怎麼了？」

「明明我命定的對象是你，但我對你卻沒有反應，倒是對這顆心臟有很強烈的感覺。」

「因為這是屬於狼人Chris Redfield的心臟，也是幾乎最後能讓你辨認到命定的物件。」

Chris抓回Piers正在儀器上移動的手指，緊緊攥在手心中，他有點妒忌自己以前使用過的心臟，他也想狼人用這麼專注的眼神望着他。

就像整個世界只有他是鮮活的，其他一切都黯然失色。

如果那個傳說是真的話，他也想嘗試一下那種感覺。只是他來不及見到Piers，就被改造成吸血鬼，失去了體會的資格。

「想要留下來作記念嗎？」

Piers收回了目光，疑惑地望向Chris：「為甚麼要問我？你應該問你自己。」

「我只是在想，這顆心臟也許能幫你再一次成為首領候選人。」

「不需要，」狼人有些生氣地從血族掌心抽回了手，抿抿嘴角道：「要是我想成為首領的話，我會靠自己的努力達到。」

「I know you can.」

Chris用黑暗元素溶解了驅動着整個維生系統的魔石外層，絲絲黑氣滲進了生命魔石的中心，翠綠的魔石很快被染成純黑，隨着輕輕「咔」的一聲裂成碎塊。

失去生命力維持的心臟很快萎縮成皺巴巴的一團，每一下跳動的間隙越拉越長，直到完全靜止下來，溶化成一團褐灰色的軟爛物體。

血族對此沒多大感觸，倒是時刻關注着狼人的反應，他比較擔心對方會受到「命定」受傷的反噬。

「有沒有覺得不舒服？」

Piers搖搖頭，他的身體和情緒也沒出現強烈的波動，只是感到內心某一個很重要的部分消失了，鋪天蓋地的空虛感向他襲來，但很快又被另一種東西填滿，滿得幾乎溢流遍地，充實得眼眶發熱。

那是Chris為他立下的忠誠誓言。

「右手給我。」

Chris沒有多疑就伸出了右手，然後被Piers緊緊抓住手腕，湊近了嘴邊。

「Wait…！」

棕綠的雙瞳緊鎖着眼前的血族，柔軟的嘴唇就着有些粗糙的皮膚緩緩張合，道出了在心中默念過無數次的句子。

**『以滿月為證，獠牙為誓，我Piers Nivans將會為Chris Redfield奉上最高的忠誠，直到心跳停息。』**

牙齒用力地刺穿了手腕內側的皮肉，如同那一圈無名指上的紅印，都是永不磨滅的印記。

他們是彼此最為忠誠的效忠者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文終於完結啦，十分感謝看到這裏的大家  
> 預計後面會有兩個番外，一個是關於Jill和Carlos的，一個是幻想的後續  
> 還有另一條世界線下的故事會獨立寫出來  
> 希望暑假結束前能完成這個系列
> 
> 總之在我筆下的世界他們要happy ever afters♡HE萬歲


	19. 番外 Jill & Carlos 【Homelessness】

他們的相遇絕對稱不上是美好，甚至可以說是狼狽不堪。

一個是被改造的族人追殺到末路的蟒族女孩，一個是隊友近乎死絕正尋找生路的獸人青年。他們的目標都只有一個，就是逃出這個曾經是美好家園的血色煉獄。

即使Carlos曾經將Jill從致命的危機下救出，她依舊對這個油腔滑調的獸人沒太大的好感。就算他重申他們只負責運送，不知道真實內情，要不是他所屬的那些僱傭兵將所謂的「強化實驗」帶到部族，她的族人又怎會受害。從遲暮的老人到稚嫩的孩子，她所珍愛的族人通通都變成了怪物。

但眼下的情況容不得她挑剔，她需要對方的力量，對方也需要她的引領。

而且Carlos的獸化挺不錯，嗯，就是看起來和實際上都十分威武。

混血在這個世界並不常見，較強大的血統通常會吞噬弱勢的血統，混血要麼被自然淘汰，要麼會成為王者。

這才是真正混血的強大，那些改造出來的「混血」只是瑕疵品。

創世神不會允許集結了所有種族優點、比神更加完美的生物出現，祂親手拉開了啟明之戰的序幕。

Jill有氣無力地揪起身下飛速奔跑的巨獸耳朵，報出接下來要前進的路線，隨即被兇湧的睡意擊倒，眼見從黑色巨獸的身上就要掉下。

Carlos瞬即化回人型抱住了她，腳下的速度沒有減慢，直直朝着剛才Jill告訴他的方向跑去。

他感覺到懷中軀體的溫度直線下降，原本算得上是溫暖的觸感逐漸變得冰冷僵硬，就像他那些逝去的隊友一樣。

獸人在擺脫身後的危險後找了個臨時洞穴，輕輕將Jill放了下來，低聲說了句「冒犯了」就檢查起她的呼吸脈搏，還有身體表面的傷痕。

沒有大出血點，也應該沒有內出血，就是體溫變得極低，心跳呼吸緩慢延綿，兩頰攀上細密的褐色鱗片。

一個可以說得上是荒謬的想法出現在Carlos腦中，他眼前的這位蟒蛇小姐即將進入冬眠狀態。但現在是炎熱的夏天，冬眠？夏眠才對吧。

「Jill？Jill？」

在叫喚幾聲無果後，他直接化作猛獸的形態，用身軀和尾巴尾圍起對方，打了一個大大的哈欠，把頭搭在前肢上，合上了雙眼。

Jill的確因為能量透支而即將休眠，但她依然努力在清醒的時間把完整的逃生路線告訴了Carlos，接着在獸人錯愕的目光下回復她最原始的形態，挖了個淺淺的地洞，蜷縮成一團。

半昏半醒間Jill感到有東西在觸碰她的身體，她本能地想要作出攻擊，但溫熱的感覺讓她放棄了攻勢，隨後就被更加熾熱的溫度包裹着，令她忍不住伸展一下身體，再次蜷曲成一個球體。

沒有任何一個蟒族能抵擋得住如此舒服的溫暖。

Jill是在一堆黑亮微卷的皮毛中醒來的，周圍濃厚的雄性氣息讓她有點不自在，但源源不絕的熱度又令她捨不得離開。不過很快蓬鬆的毛髮就變成有些硬邦邦的軀體，她也只好回復人身，直視獸人充滿驚喜的眼眸。

「你終於醒來了，lady。」

「謝謝你。」

這次的語氣只有真摯的感激之情，如果沒有Carlos一直用體溫供給她熱能，她絕對不會這麼快恢復。

「I told you that I won't leave you in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world.」

「You made it.」

Jill有些失笑，感覺四肢百骸都溫暖起來，而熱源正是來自面前高壯的獸人。

「先吃點東西。」

Jill接過了獸人遞過來的餐點，全都是休眠結束後最需要的食物，在默默進食的同時專心地聽Carlos的解釋。

「再往前走五天就是主戰場，到達後我們再作打算。」

Jill諷刺地勾了勾嘴角，她連家都沒有了，她還能有甚麼打算？

她也只能留在戰場上出一分力，賺取功勳尋一個能生存居住的地方。

混血獸人似是看出了她的低落，變回巨獸把蟒蛇小姐緊緊地圈了起來，為她送上舒適的溫暖。

Jill放鬆了身體挨在巨獸的身上，眼眶一陣潮濕，她忽然就不想放開這個會自動回復、話有點多但溫柔體貼的可移動熱源了。

他們最終還是在主戰場上分別，Jill成為了一名在前線搏殺的戰士，Carlos因為這次出色的護送，被派去進行其他救援任務。

那個時候魔力投影還沒面世，他們只能約好定期寫信給對方，就算是寥寥幾句，讓大家知道互相都安好就好。

戰時的郵遞服務經常遲延，但他們卻是斷斷續續地用書信陪伴對方度過了整場戰爭。

Carlos珍而重之將信紙折好，收到內襯的口袋裏，他就知道Jill定會是戰場上一顆閃耀的星辰。

蟒族沒有一個弱者，尤其是女性，早在逃亡時他就見識過了。

但離奇的是，戰事結束後他反而開始收不到Jill的來信，但很快他就知道了原因，因為他也無法再寄出任何一封信件。

Carlos淡然地看着面前的一地殘肢碎肉，腥臭的血味衝進鼻腔裏，手卻是撫上了頸項，只要微微用力，鋒利的指甲就能刺破咽喉。

他最終放下了手，在一聲低沉而悠長的歎息過後，踏着鮮血步出了開始倒塌的牢籠。

獸人抱着僅餘的希望寄出了一封新的信件，隨後收到無法送遞的回覆。

他的思緒一片空白。

他打從有記憶起就是孤身一人，混血是強大的，也是孤獨的。

在頹廢過活的時候，他突然收到了一封信件，上面熟悉的字體讓他熱淚盈眶。

是Jill寄來的。

他們重新開始書信來往，直到魔力投影已經普及，他們之間仍然沒有人提出要視像通訊，或是出見一面的提議，直到那一天的到來。

「Carlos？」

獸人疑惑地回過頭，對上一雙幽藍的豎瞳，張了張嘴卻沒有發出任何聲音。

「去喝一杯？」

他點了點頭，跟着金髮的女士來到酒吧。他有太多的話想和她傾訴，但現在他能做到的只有傾聽。

「你的嗓子？」Jill指了指自己的頸脖。

Carlos取出一塊薄薄的半透明石板，上面浮現出字跡。

【嗯，出了點問題，不能隨便發出聲音。】

Jill若有所思地望着他的獸耳和尾巴，將點了酒換成外賣，拉起獸人的手走出了酒吧，直接去了一間旅館。

Carlos瞪大了雙眼，不可置信地看着繳交了訂金的Jill，任由她帶他上去剛租的房間。一進房門，Jill就立即將門鎖上，取出了一個陣法道具，一個熒黃色的屏障包裹着兩人。

「好了，來說說是怎樣回事。」

Carlos又再取出了那塊石板，半垂下眼簾，蓋住眼中的情緒，半响過後又回復到他往常的模樣。

【聽到我的聲音會染上負面效果。】

「我還沒告訴你吧，我現在是半龍了，物理、魔法和精神防禦都不是一般的高。」Jill瞇了瞇雙眼，打趣道：「剛才你在想甚麼齷齪的事情？」

「I'm not…」還沒說完Carlos就止住了聲音，緊張地觀察着Jill的反應，但對方仍然用打趣的眼光看着他，臉上沒有絲毫勉強。

【真的沒問題？】

「讓你說就說，別想太多。」

「我……」良久真實地聽到聲帶震動發出的聲音，獸人有點不知所措，也不太習慣。

「也許有點唐突，would you give me a hug？」

「Sure.」Jill愕然了一瞬就張開雙手，緊緊抱住了眼前強大而寂寞的獸人。

雖然Carlos的來信都是平淡地講述生活，偶爾會用嬉笑的語氣帶過不順心的事，但她仍然能感受到當中所蘊藏的孤寂和不安。

因為她也是一樣。

They are the same.

Carlos放開了Jill，大手下意識地包裹上頸項，似是個牙牙學語的幼童，逐個逐個地將字句道出。

他的聲音會對活物造成負面影響，輕則眩暈重則暴斃，對死物則其有極大的破壞性，崩裂倒塌是家常便飯，唯獨歌唱才能控制到所產生的效果和程度。

「唱幾句來聽聽？」

Carlos搖搖頭，臉上浮現不易察覺的羞澀。

「算了，不勉強你。」Jill善解人意地揮了揮手，伸手去揪住他隱藏頭髮裏的獸耳：「還能變獸型嗎？」

「可以。」

下一秒黑色巨獸就出現在她的眼前，還是印象中的樣子，只是亮黑的皮毛隱約透出幽藍的光暈。Jill挑了個舒服的位置躺了下來，淺金的髮絲在黝黑的毛髮中流淌。

「等會像以前駄着我到處走走，順便訂個精神連結吧，完全永久的那種。」

巨獸受到驚嚇般一下子站起來，差點把Jill摔了出去，很快又用身體將她團團圍住，深棕的獸瞳裏露出不贊同的意味。

Jill所說的精神連結等同將自己的心思、想法完全分享給另一人，即使是忠心的主僕或是恩愛的伴侶，也未必能把心中所想全盤託付。

「那好吧，算了。」Jill轉過身去推了推巨獸的身軀，打算站起來離開。

等等？伴侶？

黑色的獸耳興奮地豎起，尾巴上的毛髮炸開成一大團，巨獸衝到Jill的面前擋住她的去路，用濕漉漉的鼻頭討好地拱了拱她的手心，又飛快地叼來半透明的石板。

【等我去買戒指回來，然後正式向你求婚，my lady？】

此刻Jill臉頰金色的鱗片也染上一層薄紅，眼中是抑壓不住的喜悅和甜蜜，在Carlos專注的視線中緩緩點頭。

「我等你。」

他們終於找到了各自的歸屬，那就是對方的所在之處。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽了會起雞皮的名句出現－－  
> 劇情跳躍式快進就是爽ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


	20. 番外【Daddy？Papa？】

那是很久很久的未來，久到樹精少年長成了青年，年輕的狼人坐上了首領的位置之後的故事。

在某次古堡的聚餐上，Carlos罕有地沒有出現。

眾人：Carlos呢？

Jill：在家孵蛋呢。

眾人：蛋？？？

Jill：之前去願望之神芺麗婭那裏許了想要孩子的願望，過幾天就收到蛋了，效率超快。

是夜，Chris和Piers談了談孩子的問題。

Piers：想要孩子嗎？

Chris：我可以，你呢？

Piers：一個生命的重量很沉重的哦。

Chris：以前的我沒想過，但現在有你在，我覺得可以。

於是兩人就去了願望之神的神殿一趟，順便旅遊一段日子才回家。

Piers：Captain！！！

血族跑到狼人所在的地方，驚訝地看到家門前一隻叼着藤籃的大白鳥，應該是傳說中的送子鳥吧。

送子鳥將藤籃放到他們面前的地上，然後從翅膀裏找出一份文件遞給他們。

Piers：啊，還要簽收，感覺好怪。

但兩人還是乖乖地細讀和了文件，不外乎是不能棄養、虐待之類，否則會遭神罰的條款。收到已經簽署好的文件，送子鳥輕輕揮一揮翅膀，不帶走一片雲彩地飛走了。

血族抖着手掀開了藤籃上的白布，裏面躺着三隻明顯出生沒多久的小狼，雙眼都緊緊閉着，鼓鼓的小肚隨着呼吸起伏。

Chris：我、我們有孩子了。

Piers：(揮動剛在藤籃裏找到的小冊子)嗯，我們還有說明書呢。

跟據「說明書」所講，這三隻小狼是純種的狼人，綠眼睛是最大的姐姐，藍眼睛是雙胞胎裏的哥哥，白尾巴尖的是雙胞胎裏的弟弟。

剛把幾隻小狼抱到床上，他們就被吵醒了，仰起頭嗷嗷地叫喚着。

Chris：他們怎麼叫個不停？難道餓了？

Piers：(無意識地摸胸)我沒有奶，你有嗎？

Chris：(跟着摸胸)我也沒有，怎麼辦？

Piers：不對！你有！

Chris：？？？！！！

一陣混亂之後，Chris有奶給三隻小狼喝了，正確來說是用魔法加熱牛奶給他們喝。

三隻小狼埋頭舔着淺碟中的熱牛奶，其中一隻不小心把鼻子都埋進牛奶裏，Piers眼明手快拉住了小狼的後頸。

Piers：我們智商不低吧……

Chris：(聚精會神盯住其餘兩隻)……

兩個新手爸爸的育兒生活正式開始，還好照顧小狼只需要餵食和清潔就好，比起人型的孩子易照顧多了。但獸型孩子的破壞力也是倍增，當小狼們進入長牙期，古堡裏絕大部分的傢俱都遭殃，上面全是一個個或深或淺的牙印。

狼人的問題需要狼人去解決，Piers犧牲了自己的尾巴來吸引小狼撲咬，將傢俱從小惡魔們的口中解救出來，基本上Chris每天都能看到Piers的尾巴上掛着三隻搖搖晃晃的小狼。

Chris：需要幫忙嗎？

Piers：(嫌棄)你又沒有尾巴，而且我當首領時的最高紀錄是六隻。

Chris覺得他那條曾經存在、卻又消失了的尾巴抽痛了一下。

雖然Piers用嫌棄的口吻說着，但他還是將小狼全塞進了Chris的懷中，然後有些心痛地摸了摸自己毛髮明顯變得稀疏的尾巴。

還沒到中年就開始變禿，心累。

Piers望向已經能熟練地抱着三隻小狼的Chris，嘴角微微揚起，他真的很期待小狼變成人的時候，到底會先學叫Daddy還是Papa？

順帶一提，他是Daddy，Chris是Papa。

然後真的到了三個小朋友能說話時，他們不論叫誰都是Da-da，兩個爸爸也只能一笑置之了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris和Piers有孩子了(熱烈地彈琴熱烈地唱
> 
> 各種意義上的不會開車  
> 心累


End file.
